The Great Sky and the Great Sun
by SakuraSamuraiGirl
Summary: The Great Big Blue Sky continues to expand her love to envelope the Great Sun.
1. Back to Our Scheduled Date

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

The Great Sun and the Great Sky

By SakuraSamuraiGirl

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Chapter 1: Back to Our Scheduled Date

Tsunami was very happy that Enma was a part of her love life now. It made the hot springs trip much enjoyable. The trip was four days and she didn't want to be gloomy for all those days. Haru and the Cosplay club had her doing cosplay shoots but promised not to take too much of her time. Tsunami thought that they took pictures in almost every part of the hotel. It wasn't always centered on her. Some off shoot pictures were taken, "behind-the-scenes" as the Club President Ayeka called them. Mae took the pictures for the shipping section of Tsunami's blog. The pictures taken of her and her friends were of them doing various activities in and around the hotel. Eating in the cafeteria with Shimon was exciting. Mae was excited to meet Mukuro and took as many pictures as possible. Mukuro showed everyone that he was quite photogenic. Hayato gripes about the male mist guardian being a narcissist! Enma was the absolute opposite of Mukuro. Enma struggled to hide from the camera. Mae was a professional photographer (stalker) and was able to sneak up on the Shimon Boss! Popping out of corners and behind trees giving him mild heart attacks.

"Ohhhhh, you're so cute!" Mae squeals.

"P-please stop taking pictures! I look weird in them…"

"Hah, I'm sure you don't! Tsunami-chan said the same thing, and she's a net idol!"

"I'm still in disbelief…" mutters Tsunami.

"Can't wait for those pictures to come out!" chirps Takeshi.

"The photos taken in the shoot will be on sale in a week. The behind-the-scenes pictures Mae took are free. Work it out with Mae." Ayeka informs, business-like.

Tsunami excuses herself to go to the restroom. On leaving the restroom, she finds Takeshi waiting for her down the hall, speaking with a pair of girls from their class. Takeshi notices Tsunami and bids the girls good bye before joining Tsunami's side. The girls glare at her, which Tsunami quickly turns her back away from. When they were out of sight and alone, Takeshi puts an arm around her shoulder and kisses her cheek.

"Guess what, Tsu-chan! There's a movie theatre nearby and they're playing that movie we wanted to see!"

"Movie? Oh! We never got to chance to see it because of the ceremony…"

"The hospital…" Takeshi names.

"…and Daemon…" Tsunami adds to the list.

"What do you say? How about that date?"

"Takeshi, I really would love to! But, we can't get caught by the people in our class!"

Takeshi winks, "Already got that covered. Enma could come with us!"

"Enma-kun?"

"Yeah, some of the guys aren't ready to have him alone with you. Sooo we decided to watch over you two until we're ready."

Tsunami arches a brow.

"Now, now, it's okay. We talked about it and I'm telling you now. I don't mind Enma being with us. That's why I'm the first."

"But I forgave Enma."

"They know…but, could you do this for us? Enma tried to kill you, though we do know now it was because of Daemon. This pairing up on dates would be a great way for you and us to get to know Enma better. It will also help out Enma getting use to sharing you."

Tsunami thinks it over and realizes that a few good points were made. At least, they were willingly to include Enma in their strange relationship. Letting out a heavy sigh, she nods. Takeshi leaps up, pumping a fist with joy and leans down to shower Tsunami with kisses. She giggles and tries to escape his lips. It was settled to go to movies tonight. Takeshi didn't want others, being their classmates and his fans, trying to tag along on their date. Tsunami rejoins the group and tells Enma about going on a date as a threesome. Enma couldn't believe it! He was going out on a date with Tsunami! He never went on a date before! Never! Enma nods to the date and Tsunami's beaming smile made him warm and fuzzy inside. Takeshi ruffles Enma's hair and would tell them about movie times later before the evening. Enma immediately turns to Julie and drags him away to a secluded spot. Enma nearly falls to his knees and begs his Desert guardian for dating advice. Julie was stunned for a second, laughed for five minutes and puts a hand on Enma's shoulder as he takes him on a stroll to discuss some do's and don'ts.

Of course, Julie told the other members of Shimon and they throw in their own advice. Adelheid told Enma to disregard everything Julie said and he'll be fine on his own. Just sit back and watch the movie with Tsunami. Shittopi was curious of how a three-way date would work. Who was paying? Who had first dibs on the good night kiss? If they made out how would that work? Would they sandwich Tsunami between them? Enma and Adelheid yell over Shittopi's questions to stop! Koyo had to rush to the bathroom to tend to his bleeding nose. Shittopi's more…intimate questions made his imagination go wild. Kaoru was embarrassed by Shittopi's questions as well and excuses himself away with a flaming face.

"You'll be fine, Enma," Adelheid sighs. "Just be yourself and watch the movie with her and Yamamoto. Yamamoto is one of the nicer guardians and would give you hand."

Enma nods. Adelheid looks over Enma clothes and suggests he wears something a little nicer for the date. Adelheid takes Enma to his room and she searches through his clothes to dress him for the night.

* * *

Somehow, Mae found out about Tsunami's date to the movies and begged to go with her to record it! Tsunami adamantly declines her request.

"This is a date!" She hisses, "Not a reality show!"

"Reality shows are popular these days!" Mae grins.

"No, Mae-san! You can record our date! I can't risk people getting suspicious of my relationships."

"We won't call it a date on camera. It would be an outing!"

"Then I won't be able to act like we're on a date," Tsunami folds her arms.

"Oh," Mae smiles slyly and focuses the camera on Tsunami. "How would you act with them?"

Tsunami blushes. How would she act? Takeshi was someone she had been affectionate with. They kissed each other, a lot. Takeshi likes to pepper her face with kisses, and then kisses her neck and ears before he stopped his teasing and kisses her lips. He also wasn't shy about touching her. He liked holding her, particularly her bottom when they were completely alone, or when Hayato was nose deep in a book. They were very comfortable with each other, so how would they act around Enma. Enma was new to being in relationship. She was his first girlfriend. A girlfriend who was also a girlfriend to others. It was weird; she had experience, lots of experience while Enma had none. Would she have to take the lead? Would Takeshi help Enma? How would he give advice to the Shimon heir? Strong arms wrap around her and she gets a kiss on the top of her head.

"Takeshi!"

"Hey, Tsu-chan~! Oh, hi Mae!"

"Hey, Takeshi. I was trying to see if I could join you, but Tsunami-chan is right," she shuts the camera off. "But it is a date and I shouldn't bother you. Especially if it's Enma-kun's first date."

"Thank you, Mae…"

"But! I would be demanding details!"

Tsunami groans. Takeshi sees Enma, calls out to him and waves him over. Enma jogs a little to join them. Enma wasn't wearing a hoodie. He seemed tinier without it but also cuter. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt under a red button-up shirt with short sleeves and semi baggy dark jeans and white high-top sneakers. His hair had been combed and was laid down a bit. Whoever did his hair decided to add a bit of style and flipped his hair to partially cover his eye and gave it some fluff. Enma was very cute tonight! Tsunami realizes she was staring because Enma begins to fidget as he stood before her. He tugs on his sleeves and stares down at shoes.

"You look nice!" Tsunami blushes.

"It was Adelheid who picked the clothes…Shittopi-chan did my hair."

"Haha, they did a good job making you look good!" Takeshi grins.

Tsunami turns to Takeshi. Takeshi wore a white-long sleeved button up shirt with a navy blue cropped vest, army green short pants with black and white sneakers. Takeshi was grinning down on her and his eyes wander over Tsunami's clothes. He was admiring her from behind when he was approaching her to hug her. Tsunami was wearing a tank top of her favorite color, orange and washed out short jean shorts. On her feet were white slip-on sneakers with black dots.

"You look good too!"

Enma mentally winces. He was caught up in his shyness that he forgot to compliment Tsunami on how she looked. He didn't want to piggy-back off Takeshi's compliment. Mae wishes them off and touches Enma shoulder, wishing him luck and to have fun. Takeshi wraps his arms around both Enma and Tsunami's shoulders and leads them off to start their date. They stop by a restaurant for something to eat. It was one of the local restaurants that had been in the owner's family for generations. It specialized in many types of noodles. They take a booth in the corner with Tsunami sitting between Enma and Takeshi. They go through the menu together. Tsunami was taken with the chicken katsu bowl. She liked how the crispy chicken became a little soggy. Takeshi agreed on the katsu bowl but was more in particular with the beef noodle bowl. Tsunami asks what Enma would be having. He sort of liked the idea of getting the katsu bowl like Tsunami.

"Hey! Why don't you two get a bigger bowl and share it, since you like the same thing!" Takeshi suggests.

"You want to share a bowl, Enma?"

Enma nods his head, "If...if it's okay with you."

They chat a bit as they waited for their food. Enma didn't jump into the conversation unless prompted to by Takeshi asking a question to him of his thoughts or opinions on a subject. Enma realizes he wasn't much of a conversationalist and bows his head.

"Are you sure you two want me hear?" Enma stirs up his sweet green tea. "I…I feel like a third wheel…"

"No, of course not, Enma!" Tsunami takes his hand.

"The date just started, it's a little early to think that it's boring. Unless you're bored?" Takeshi looks down on his watch. "We still have some time to eat before the movie."

"No! I'm not bored! I'm glad to be here with Tsunami! But, isn't this like your first date with her something."

"It is." Takeshi nods.

"Wouldn't you like to have it just be you and Tsunami?"

"Hah, there's always a next time! To be honest, I was kind of nervous so I thought about you and it would great to have someone supporting me. It's your first date too, so we're sharing a first of many future dates, right?"

"R-really? You're nervous too?" Enma was surprised.

Tsunami was also surprised, "Why are you so nervous, Takeshi?"

"Well, you told me about your other dates. There's no way I can top a dinner date in Italy or a trip to the aquarium also in Italy!"

"Wow…that would be hard to top…" Enma deflates.

Tsunami shakes her head, "It doesn't matter where I go. So long as I am with the people I care for and care for me, anywhere is fine."

Takeshi and Enma smile. Takeshi lets out a sigh of relief. Tsunami was happy with their date so long as she was with him. Their food was set in front of them. Tsunami and Enma's katsu noodle bowl was quite large.

"Let me know if you two need help. I'm already halfway done with my bowl."

"Eh? Already?"

Takeshi laughs at Tsunami's reaction, "Well, I am a growing boy."

"Keep that up and you'll grow too tall." Enma mumbles.

"Actually, Takeshi's going to be pretty tall in the future."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, Lambo's bazooka blasted us to the future. Takeshi's really tall ten years from now."

"Oh!" Enma looks over Tsunami at Takeshi. "I think we better hurry and finish our bowl so he doesn't get any taller." He whispers to her.

Tsunami giggles and nods. She snaps apart her chopsticks. Before digging in she notices Enma having trouble with his. With a snap he accidently snaps his chopsticks in half! Somehow he snapped long ways instead of the seamed part. Tsunami picks up a piece of soaked katsu chicken and holds it over her palm out to him. Enma stares at the offered food. Tsunami nods. Enma opens his mouth and bit into half of the chicken. Tsunami takes the other half and without a thought eats it herself.

"Indirect kiss~!" Takeshi teases.

"Eeep!" Enma squeaks.

Tsunami and the boys went to the movies. They had ten minutes to grab snacks mostly sweets of candy and ice cream and soda. Enma could see that Takeshi and Tsunami were really excited about this movie. It was based upon their favorite video game. Tsunami had beaten the game within a week of buying the game. Takeshi was impressed. It took him a month.

"Wow, Tsunami! When it comes to video games you're a master!"

"Heh…that's nothing! Before Reborn arrived I use to have so much time on my hands that I finished a game in three days."

"What?!"

Enma was surprised too, "You really like video games?"

"Yup."

Enma thinks it over. Maybe when he was able to date her on his own, they'll spend a day at the arcade! She said that she was always busy maybe it had been awhile since she went to an arcade. Takeshi finds seats in the back rows. Takeshi was asked if he was sure that he wanted to sit in the back. The baseball seemed very insistent that they sit in the back. You actually see more of the screen from the back. Surprisingly, there wasn't that many people in the theatre. There were maybe less than ten or fifteen people scattered about the seats.

"Tsunami, have you gone to an arcade?"

"No. It would feel weird going by myself."

"Maybe we can go together someday!"

"That would be fun, Enma-kun!"

Takeshi watches Enma and Tsunami. Enma was starting to relax a little. He was really shy and quiet. It sort of reminded him how quiet Tsunami use to be before they were friends. He felt kind of bad that he had ignored her. It was unintentional really. Tsunami kept to herself so much that you almost forget that she was there, unless someone was making fun of her or if their former teacher Nezu-sensei pointed her out to mock her for failing a tough test. Enma just needed some friends to support him. The Shimon were his friends but, they sort of pushed him around a bit, out of love. The lights dim down and the movie finally starts. The movie had reached its plateau and it was the calm before the final showdown between the hero and the villain. The scene was the hero talking with his love interest. The hero and his new lover stated kissing and it was steadily increasing in passion.

"T-that's different!" whispers Takeshi.

"T-this didn't happen in the game…"

"It didn't!?" Enma whimpers.

The theatre is filled with kissing, moaning and sighing. Tsunami fidgets in her seat. Enma had to look away from the scene. He looks at the wall. There was a gasp and it wasn't from the movie! Enma looks at Tsunami, wondering why she made the sound. Tsunami was nibbling her lip. In the light of the movie screen, Enma could see her blushing. Takeshi had his eyes glued to the screen and he was smiling. He notices some movement and finds that it was Takeshi's hand sliding alongside of her inner thigh! Enma gulps and snaps his eyes to the screen. Takeshi was feeling Tsunami up! A louder gasp. Enma grips the armchairs. Maybe if he says something, Takeshi would stop making things awkward.

"Tsunami? Are you okay?"

"….Oh! I…I'm fine…I'm great…" she sounded breathless. "Eep!"

Takeshi chuckles. Enma flushes further. Takeshi's chair squeaks and he hears him whisper to Tsunami. Tsunami exhales a shuddering sigh. Her hand moves and reaches for Enma and finds his hand. Enma sits up straight in his seat.

"Enma-kun~!"

Enma's heart was racing. Tsunami's hand was warmer than usual and a little sweaty. More shifting on her side and Enma makes a daring peak of what's going on. He grips Tsunami's hand tighter. Takeshi was getting bold! His hand had slide up her inner thigh and was making circles beneath her shirt, caressing her stomach. Tsunami whimpers and lightly pants. Tsunami slides back into her chair as she feels the pads of Takeshi's playing at the hem of her shorts.

"Takeshi!"

'Oh my god!' Enma panics.

The heated love scene fades out and Takeshi groans in disappointment. He leans in, turning her face and gives her an open mouth kissed. Tsunami moans and returns the kiss. She feels her hand being released and she pulls away from Takeshi to check on Enma. She was startled to find that an overheated Enma had fainted with a nosebleed!

Enma returns to consciousness at the end of the credits of the movie. Tsunami was patting his face with a wet, cool paper towel from the bathroom. The towel was stained from cleaning up his nosebleed.

"Whoa! You okay, Enma?" Takeshi was looking over Tsunami down on him.

Enma covers his face with his hands. The tips of his ears were red with steam filtering through his fingers.

"Oh god….!" He cries.

Tsunami comforts Enma while Takeshi laughs. They walk out of the movie theatre onto the streets to make their way back to the inn. Enma was still embarrassed. Takeshi puts a hand on Enma's shoulder and shakes him a bit.

"Hey, sorry Enma for making you feel embarrassed. That scene sort of got to me and Tsunami was sitting there so cute in that pretty color that I like on her cheeks!"

Tsunami blushes hotly. Enma shakes his head. He wasn't aware that Tsunami was that intimate with Takeshi. Was she like this with the others? He felt so inadequate! Tsunami takes Enma's hand from his face and holds it.

"Oh, Enma-kun. It's okay. I was just like you when I first started being with them. It's scary and embarrassing at first…but, it turns into something wonderful!"

"….I…I'm sure it is. You two were willingly to do it in public."

Tsunami bows her head embarrassed. Takeshi sees an alleyway up ahead. Just as they were passing it, he grabs the two of them and steers them into the narrow passageway. Both future bosses of their familgia asked what he was doing and were overpowered by the athlete rain guardian! Takeshi holds Enma against the wall and the Shimon boss is nervous! Tsunami was pressed against him that they were nose to nose, chest to chest and hip to hip. Takeshi places his hands on the wall besides Enma's head. He grins down on them and lifts Tsunami's chin and tilts her head.

"Kiss!" He grins.

"Eh?" The two others were stunned.

"Give Enma a kiss! A real one!"

"Takeshi!" Tsunami pushes against Enma's chest.

Takeshi snickers and snaps his hips forward. Tsunami yelps as she was shoved against Enma. Takeshi leans to the side to nip at Tsunami's neck. This seems to be Tsunami's weak spot for Enma watches as her eyelashes fluttered and eyelids close. She moans and leans against Enma. Enma felt like he was about to faint again! Enma cold see Takeshi's teeth gnawing on her neck. After a glint of white teeth, his tongue rolls over her skin making her skin blossom with red petals on her skin. Tsunami wraps her arms around Enma's neck and looks up at him. Her eyes were at half-mast and fogged with pleasure. Her breath tickles his lips and he licks his lips.

"Enma….is it okay? Like this? Is it okay?"

"It…I'm sure this would happen at some point…er…not with Yamamoto around…but…"

Takeshi snickers and pulls away, "I just wanted you to experience some loving. It's amazing, give it a try," he winks down at Enma.

Enma swallows and nods his head. Tsunami nuzzles him against his neck and kisses it. Enma feels a pleasant spark going through his body making his extremities tingle delightfully.

"Oh!" 'Wow!'

"Enma-kun, I love you."

Tsunami closes her eyes and leans towards him. Enma felt his lips becomes drier and tremble. He shuts his eyes. Their lips meet and they melt. Takeshi bit his lips in excitement. Watching Tsunami and Enma kissing and holding each other was beautiful to him! He could see Enma's hesitation and nervousness fade away. His face smoothes out and his shoulders slack. He listens to their lips connecting and parting, the short gasps of breath in between. Takeshi hums and moves a hand away from the wall to catch Tsunami's chin and pulls her away from Enma's lips.

"Enma…"

"Tsunami…" Enma sighs.

"Tsunami-chan…" Takeshi whispers.

Tsunami opens her eyes to glance up and Takeshi takes a kiss from her. It was Enma's turn to observe and admire intimacy up close. Tsunami's body was getting hotter against him. It was the perfect heat that you didn't want to move away from. Just have it wrapped around you and never want to be taken away from you. Tsunami and Takeshi part lips and sigh together. Enma's knees felt weak and if it wasn't for Tsunami and Takeshi pressing him against the wall, he would have fallen. They rest against each other, overwhelmed by emotions and hormones. Takeshi finally comes back from his lustful high, laughs and moves away from Tsunami. Tsunami shudders, straightens herself up, fixing her hair and pulling down her shirt. Enma wasn't ready and he does fall to the floor! Tsunami and Takeshi help him up and they come out of the alleyway laughing, giggling and blushing. Tsunami takes both boys' hands into hers as they walk.

"Takeshi? What was that about?" Tsunami asks.

"Wanted Enma to experience a make-out session."

"That was making out?" Enma was in a dreamy state.

"He he he, yup!"

"Was it okay, Enma? I didn't want to go too fast for you."

"No! No, it was okay. Watching you being so sexy was something! I didn't think you could be sexy…cute yes, but sexy!?...wow."

Takeshi laughs at that, "It was fun watching you two make out. It was exciting having you watch me. I guess I like to perform with an audience."

Tsunami blushes at that. She remembers Takeshi watching her and Hayato kissing and cuddling without interrupting or getting involved. He would watch very intently, eyes full of curiosity and fascination. She guesses that Takeshi doesn't join her and Hayato because the Storm guardian wouldn't like it very much. It really was a shame. Tsunami thought it was fun too.


	2. Chrome's Been Dumped!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

The Great Sun and the Great Sky

By: SakuraSamuraiGirl

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Chapter 2: Chrome's Been Dumped?

For the rest of the school trip, Tsunami and Enma had been very close. They took walks together, ate together and just quietly sat back and watched as their school mates ran around the inn and streets. They enjoyed each other's company, along with Takeshi. With Takeshi as an addition, people outside their school just saw three friends hanging out. But hidden by Takeshi's large frame of body, they would miss the hand holding or caresses between the three of them. Enma was quickly learning from Takeshi of how Tsunami liked to be touched. Takeshi would guide his hand or whisper instruction in his ear of where to touch and how soft or hard to touch that spot. Takeshi had been very kind in telling him so. Takeshi teases Enma that he was lucky. Takeshi had to learn what to do, but that was the fun part of a relationship; learning about a love one's body. Tsunami was glad that Takeshi and Enma were getting along around her. Enma had confided in her before that he found all her guardians overwhelming, even Takeshi. Maybe with going on supervised dates with Enma was a good idea. She would have to thank her guardians for being so considerate!

The other Shimon and Vongola were very surprised! The other night when Tsunami and the boys returned from the movie, they were flushed and all giggles. Takeshi had Enma and Tsunami under his arms. He held them so close to him that Enma's and Tsunami's shoulder touched and had somehow managed to walk without tripping over each other. It was late when they dropped Tsunami off at her room. Tsunami shared her room with Chrome, Kyoko, Hana, Adelheid, Shittopi and the Cosplay club (Mae paid Tsunami's classmates to switch rooms with them). Within her room, Tsunami kissed both boys good night on the lips; Enma first, then Takeshi next. The girls had to hold in their squeals. Adelheid blushed seeing Enma being kissed passionately and how he hummed against Tsunami's lips. It was curious to see how Takeshi watched them kiss with heated eyes as he smiled. Takeshi gave the girls a quick wink before Tsunami kissed him. He teased Tsunami a bit by ducking from her lips. Next, he took sweet kisses from other parts of her face except her lips! With a laugh, he caught her lips and kissed her good night. Mae was snapping pictures. Shittopi had observed them carefully. With a tilt of her head, Shittopi slowly grinned and said, "What do you do you know…a three-way date does work."

The Vongola lovers of Tsunami were a little surprised by how well the three-way date went. But, then again, Takeshi could get along with a cactus! Takeshi said sharing a date with Enma was a lot of fun. He also admits his discovery of "performing" in front of another person. Mukuro's interest was piqued. Hayato thought Takeshi's discovery was perverted! Kyoya was disgusted with the idea. He tolerated sharing Tsunami for her sake, but showing his affections in front of other herbivores was crowding and he disliked crowds. Yet, he was reminded that they all agreed not to leave Enma alone with Tsunami so they would have to get used to the idea of sharing her at the same time with another.

Tsunami and Chrome were alone together in the garden on the last day of their trip. They were waiting for the others so they could spend their last day together as one big group.

"How are you, Ken and Chikusa doing?" Tsunami asks.

Chrome blushes, "Pretty good. We have been doing things together for awhile now. Sometimes, it's like a contest between them…but eventually they work it out."

Ken and Chikusa were two very opposite personalities! Ken was a complete zoo all by himself. He was brash and quick to jump into a fight. It took some convincing to get him to take a bath and his tongue hung out of his mouth unconsciously often. Chikusa had the brain of a computer. Just by watching he could make deductions and measurements of one's ability. These calculations serve him well in a fight enabling him to do tricky attacks with a pair of yo-yo's. Chikusa was the first of the pair for Chrome to approach. It started slow with her spending more time with him and having interest in what he was interested in. Ken and Chikusa had been together through thick and thin and didn't like the idea of Chrome spending more time with Chikusa. Especially, when she became affectionate with Chikusa, giving him shy kisses to the cheek. Ken forced his way between them and made sure to follow them around. Chrome included Ken into her snuggling and Chikusa quickly deduced her intentions. He revealed her intent to Ken and Ken didn't mind it at all! Chikusa was a good friend and Chrome slowly became a pleasant constant in their life. His touches had a purpose and he memorized every plane of her body and knew many of her sweet spots. Ken wasn't afraid to be rough with Chrome and she was willing to endure anything Ken gave. Tsunami knew when Ken and Chrome had their "fun" because the shy young lady would avoid her and the others. Not wanting anyone to see the hickies and bite marks on her body. Ken liked biting her thighs and her tiny Kokuyo skirt revealed a decent amount of her legs!

"I bet they're missing you!" Tsunami grins.

Chrome blushes. "Ken pretended that he could live without me…but he wouldn't let me go the night before we left. Chikusa had to talk him into releasing me. Mukuro thought it was adorable and teased me about it."

"But it makes you happy right?"

Chrome nods blushing cutely, "Yes!"

"I hope you stay together."

Chrome leans against Tsunami, "I hope you stay together with everyone too, Boss."

"Boss!"

Hayato rushes over to the girls' waiting spot, with Takeshi on his heels. Takeshi was grinning with his hands in his pockets. Following Takeshi and Hayato were the rest of her guardians. Even Kyoya was following at a distance. When he caught up with the others, he folded his arms and informed them that he was only making sure that they didn't get into trouble and give Namimori School a bad name. Mukuro chuckles which makes Kyoya's brow twitch. Within a moment, Enma and the Shimon arrive. Enma's face was lit up with happiness as he joins Tsunami's side.

Tsunami copies his smile. Days like these were wonderful and made life great.

* * *

Somewhere in Italy, deep within a dark, thick forest stood a castle. A castle where the Vongola's independent assassination unit headquarters of the Varia was built. A storm was brewing as lightning flashes and the sky growls. Lightning flashes in front of a window down on a little red-eyed frog. The frog croaks steadily. The frog's owner steps out of the bathroom with the tiny pitter patter of his feet. Mammon, the Mist Arcobaleno was drying his hair with a white towel.

"I know Phantasma…you should get out of the way."

The window's glass shatters into hundreds of shards. They sprinkle onto the cold, hard floor as a raven soars through the opening. With a cry, it drops a rolled up scroll into Mammon's hands and disappears out into the night. Mammon picks up the scroll and recognizes the "R" marking the outside. It is Reborn's special initial. Removing the seal, he unrolls the scroll and finds the paper was blank. Mammon simply used the light of his pacifier to reveal a message and it read:

"_What's up?_

_I have sent this letter to every current member of the Arcobaleno. During Tsunami's battle with Daemon, I discovered a hint regarding the curse that turned us into our present forms…" _

Mammon wonders about Reborn's discovered hint, but before he could read further, Mammon materializes a long blade from mist. The blade rests against Bel's neck. The boy snickers with his Cheshire cat grin.

"What are you doing entering this room, Bel?"

"I was told to come get you for an emergency meeting."

Mammon escorts Bel out of his room with the point of his blade. Bel waits for him outside the door for Mammon to get dressed. The Mist Arcobaleno was a little irritated that he had to go to the meeting. He would have to put off reading the rest of the message after the meeting. What could be so important? He and Bel entered the meeting room. All of the Varia officers and Xanxus sat around a long, elegant table with a delicious spread of food that covered the entire surface. Everyone one had already help themselves. Their glasses were topped off with wine.

"VOIIIIIIIII! YOU ARE LAAAAAATE!" Squalo bellows.

Mammon heard the glass and the chandelier rattle. As well as his own ear drums. He and Bel take their seats with the others. Once seated, Squalo stood and started the meeting.

"I only have one reason for calling all of you here today and that is to scout for a new leader of Varia."

Most of the Varia was genuinely surprise by Squalo's announcement. Xanxus continued tearing through a large leg of lamb.

"The chosen candidate has already been selected. Most of you should have memories of our battle in the future with Millefiore. The illusionist from the world ten years in the future was the newly appointed leader. The illusionist known as Fran."

Hearing the boy's name had the members spitting out whatever they were eating or chewing (except Xanxus). Everyone's memory of the boy wasn't in a good light. The boy had little respect for any of the members, except for Xanxus, hence why he didn't react. Mammon was confused. He received no memories of this Fran or anything having to do with the future. Squalo notes his confusion and explains that he wouldn't have any because the Mammon in the future had died. Fran replaced him as the Varia Mist. The boy had great talent and contributed greatly in the fight against Byakuran and the Millefiore. The Fran of the current present would have also received the memories of the future and would join the Varia a new battle force. The others argue that it was a bad idea! Saying that he said cruel and terrible things about each one of them; Fran even had spoken ill-words about Squalo! But the Storm Varia didn't allow them to change his mind! The arguing continues and Xanxus growls around his leg. Xanxus joins the fighting throwing a hard, blunt object into each member's face! Mammon lost interest in the meeting and his mind wanders back to the letter. He pulls it out and as he tries to complete reading it…a plate of meat with dark sauce was thrown in Mammon's direction. It hits the surface and splatters over Mammon's letter!

"YOU BASTARDS!" Mammon yells.

All fighting cease and the Varia stare at Mammon. Xanxus pauses in his eating. Mammon's reaction was something new. Mammon hops off of his chair, announcing he was going to the bathroom. Mammon leaves the room slamming the door behind him. The Varia looked at each other and shrugged. Xanxus snorts and goes back to eating. Mammon didn't wait and in the middle of the hall tries to read the letter. The sauce that stained the letter has made it eligible! Mammon growls quietly. His letter was ruined! There was no way he could read the hint Reborn wrote about. He refused to go to another Arcobaleno for help. Bel finds him. He was to go with him on a mission to retrieve Fran. Since the boy was an illusionist, Mammon had to go. Mammon snorts. Bel leaves Mammon alone, but as he was walking away he informs the Arcobaleno that Fran lived in an uncharted area of Jura, France. Hearing they were going to Jura, gave Mammon an idea. In Jura there was a spring that could strengthen the power of his pacifier. With his pacifier strengthen by the spring, the light would reveal the words through the stain and he would be able to read the hint for himself!

The team to retrieve Fran went by private the jet the very next day. Mammon thought it was strange that such a large group of them were going to pick-up some child. The retrieval team consisted of himself, Bel, Levi, Lussuria and Squalo. Squalo explained that it was a precaution. There were other organizations wanting to acquire Fran as well. So they had to move quickly to find the boy.

They arrived in Jura, France around the afternoon. Jura was part of the most remote parts of France's countryside. Fran was reported to being living with his grandmother. Mammon found their home and approached the grandmother on the whereabouts of Fran. It was easy to get the information from the old woman for she thought Mammon to be a young friend of her grandchild. She told him that Fran went to the play at the lakeside that was about west from their home. Mammon rejoined the Varia and they quickly make their way to the lake. Mammon was disappointed. The location of the lake was a good distance away from the springs he wanted to visit.

* * *

_A few days earlier_…

It was back to school as usual. The class vacation was short-lived but they all had a good time. Classmates were still sharing pictures taken with friends at the hot springs. It had been very quiet sense coming back. Tsunami had been enjoying it. Homeroom would be starting soon. Sure enough, the teacher walks in and urges the students to take their seats. They had a transfer student he wanted to introduce. Tsunami becomes nervous. Whenever the teacher announced a new transfer student, ninety percent of the time it was someone from the mafia! She whimpers.

"Please welcome…Dokuro Chrome."

Tsunami leaps to her feet at the sight of Chrome who was no longer in the green military uniform of Kokuyo Middle School but of their own uniform. Kyoko was also surprised, delighted even.

"Chrome-chan!" Kyoko greets with a smile.

"Chrome?" Tsunami frowns. "Why…"

Tears form at the corner of Chrome's eye. She rushes to Tsunami and buries her face into her neck. The class was surprised. Somehow, dame-Tsunami knew the new girl! Chrome sobs into Tsunami's ear and Tsunami wraps her arms around her. Kyoko joins her side and asks the teacher if they could take Chrome to the nurse's office. Tsunami and Kyoko take Chrome to the nurse's office and sits her down on one of the beds. Tsunami sat on Chrome's right and Kyoko sat on the other side of her with a box of tissues.

"Chrome, why did you transfer to our school? What's going on?" asks Tsunami.

Chrome sniffs and blows into an offered tissue.

"Mukuro-sama…Mukuro-sama…" Chrome whimpers. "…."

"What?" Tsunami leans closer. "What did you say?"

"Mukuro-sama…kicked me out…"

Tsunami's eyes widen, "'kicked you out'? I don't understand…"

"I woke up…the other day…there was a letter and this uniform…the letter said for me leave. I was alone. Mukuro-sama, Ken, Chikusa…they were gone."

Chrome bursts into tears and Tsunami and Kyoko hold onto her tightly. Kyoko gives Chrome words of comfort. Tsunami was too stunned to speak. Mukuro was gone? He left Chrome and took her lovers, Ken and Chikusa, with him? He didn't say anything to Tsunami about leaving anywhere. Where did they go? Chrome had no idea. She gives Chrome a hug and excuses herself form the room. As she walks down the hallway her shock and confusion became anger. What was Mukuro thinking? How dare he leave Chrome behind without any explanation? But more than that, why didn't he say anything to her? Why not explain his reasons to her so she would have answers for poor Chrome. They were lovers weren't they? Tsunami growls and clenches her hands into fists.

"Mukuro!"

"Tsunami."

Tsunami jumps out of her rage and finds Reborn in one of his many hiding holes in the walls of the school. Honestly, did Kyoya know about Reborn modifications of his school?

"Reborn! Where have you been all morning?"

"I was away talking with Mukuro. He had some things he wanted to tell me before he left for France."

"France?!"

"Mukuro left Chrome to acquire the illusionist Fran."

"But, why would he leave her behind?"

"I don't have an answer to that. The only arrangements made between me and him was getting her into the school and living expenses. Lodging would need to be look into. I'm sure Kyoko wouldn't mind taking care of Chrome for awhile."

Reborn watches Tsunami fold her arms and grumbles under her breath. He smiles. Just as he predicted and even warned Mukuro, that Tsunami would be upset. Very upset with Mukuro for tossing Chrome into her care without explaining anything to her himself. She was angry with Mukuro for Chrome and for herself! He clears his throat.

"How about we throw a welcoming party for Chrome? It would help her feel welcome amongst us since she mostly had Mukuro and the other members of Kokuyo with her…"

"AAAAAAGH!" Tsunami stomps her foot in frustration. "And he even took Chrome's boyfriends with him! He didn't give them a chance to say good bye to her. I'm pretty sure he forced Ken and Chikusa to leave Chrome. They love her! I'm sure they didn't want to just abandon her that way! Rokudo Mukuro….when you get back…I'll…OHHHHH!"

Reborn was so looking forward to Mukuro coming back!

* * *

Somwhere in Jura, France Mukuro shudders. Chikusa asks Mukuro if he was okay. Mukuro waves it off saying that the air was still a little cool of the spring time air. Chikusa thought it was rather warm actually. A sulking Ken was crouched down as he draws into the dirt. M.M. yells at Ken, telling him not to be a child and to keep looking for Fran. Ken growls and yells back at M.M. to mind her own business. Mukuro sighs. Ken had been moody since they left Chrome behind them. Mukuro assured him that Tsunami would take care of Chrome. Chrome was her Mist Guardian. He had only taken the title of Mist Guardian to protect himself from the grips of the Vindice. Now that he had his own body again he was no longer obligated to work for the Mafia. However, he was still loyal to Tsunami and Tsunami alone. He needed to make his group stronger and to do that he needed Fran.

"Rokudo Mukuro!?"

Mukuro and his party were surprised, along with the members of the Varia who were also surprised. They stare at each other with wide eyes and open mouths. Mukuro coolly recovers and smirks.

"So that's how it is…you Varia are here to acquire Fran as well."

A splash redirects everyone's attention to the lake. Standing in the shallows was a young boy in a white tank top, dark shorts….and a huge apple- hat on his head! Once again, the two parties are stunned. Stunned by the boy's strange appearance. For the Varia, they knew the Fran in the future wore a frog-faced hat Bel force the boy to wear. But, it appears that Fran's peculiar hat-wearing was a style he started on his own as a child! The boy was playing in the water, mumbling and talking to himself. Fran being the only child in the area for miles, only had himself as a playmate. Fran stops playing and stands to turn towards them in a calm manner. He had sensed their presence and decided to give them his attention. Seeing them, he regrets it, becoming nervous. Placing his hand by his hands he performs a strange dance.

"Ombra kokko dombra kokko…fairies begone~!" he sings.

The Varia chokes in shock. Fran was referring to them as fairies! Mukuro chuckles and presents himself to the boy. The boy becomes very nervous and also assumes that Mukuro was fairy as well! A pineapple fairy to be exact! Mukuro's companions wince. Mukuro resented being referred to as a tropical fruit! The Varia laugh over Fran's interpretation of Mukuro. Fran starts the fairy song again, becoming more nervous as the strangers before him were becoming agitated. Chikusa holds onto Mukuro. The usually cool and collected former Mist Guardian was furious and was prepared to physically punish the child. Bel also loses his temper and flings several daggers at Fran. Fran pulls down his hat and the daggers phase through him. Fran was truly a mist-flame user prodigy. For one so young he could use his illusions. A silly chase ensues as both parties splash about to catch the boy. Fran panics and runs circles around them (though he had little concern of Levi). Finally cornered, both sides try to get Fran to remember them. Fran creates other fantastical imaginations of each person until something dawns on Squalo.

"Voi, Let me ask you one thing, Fran. Do you remember getting hit in the head hard recently?"

Fran tilts his head innocently in thought. Not minding having pair of pointy weapons held towards him.

"According to my grandma, I hit my head on the edge of a block of old cheese. But I don't remember losing my memory at all." Fran shrugs.

There was the answer to everyone complexion! Fran's accident with the cheese had knocked all memories of the future out of his head. Squalo asks for Mukuro to discuss something in private. Mukuro eagerly agrees and they pull away from the others. Ken huffs and sits on the shore, chucking flat stones across the lake. Fran was fascinated by Ken's talent and quietly watches him. Fran realizes that the blonde wild boy was in a bad mood and asks what was wrong.

"Mukuro-sama made us leave a girl behind…" he whimpers.

"A girl? Was she your girlfriend?"

Ken nods, "Yeah…his too." He points to Chikusa.

Fran looks between him and Chikusa several times. His eyebrows rose to his hairline, "Oh. Weird."

"Whatever," Ken growls. "….I hope Mukuro-sama gets punished by HIS girlfriend when we get back!"

"Oh…the pineapple fairy has a girlfriend? What kind of fairy is she?"

Ken goes on to describe Mukuro's girlfriend. Ken first thoughts of her when he met her was a scared little weakling. She was so unassuming; none had expected her to beat Mukuro. Fran was impressed that a girl beat up a scary pineapple fairy. They hated her for beating Mukuro and ruin his plans, but the girl surprised them again when she got their boss out of the most scariest prison in the world! Fran's admiration for the girl was growing and he asks for her name.

"Tsunami. Sawada Tsunami."

Fran gasps and he froze. Something comes to him in a flash. A woman was standing over him. She had a beautiful painted smile and soft brown eyes. She leans cover him and moves a large frog-like hat away from his forehead and plants the sweetest kiss on his forehead.

Laughing softly she tells him, "_Be good, Fran. Don't make Mukuro mad! I don't like it when he hurts you. But, sometimes you can be so mean!_"

Ken is surprised when the little boy starts blushing and pulls his hat down to hide his face…and even stranger, a smile grew on his face. This shocks the others with Fran! Never in any of their memories of the future had they seen Fran smile! Mukuro and Squalo return still arguing over letting the other have Fran. Squalo insisted that Mukuro takes Fran. Mukuro strongly insisted that the Varia keeps Fran. Fran stood up and walks in between them. He looks back and forth between them. His face was a blank mask again.

"I want to decide on my own. I'm gonna go with these guys."

Mammon had left the group when Fran had started with his nonsense. He found the spring and was surprised to find the rest of the Arcobaleno there: Colonello the Rain, Verde the Lightning, Skull the Cloud and Fon the Storm! It turns out that their own letters were obscured as well and they too had the same idea as Mammon to use the spring to bring the secret hint of the message to light. But the spring did little to show the hint and it came to Verde's deduced that all letters were needed together to reveal the secret. A little miffed that Reborn pulled the wool over his eyes, Mammon works along with the other Arcobaleno. They overlay their letters on top of each others. The message revealed: "An eight element used by Bermuda Von Vichtenstein, an Arcobaleno with a clear pacifier."

None of them had heard or seen this particular Arcobaleno! However, it did remind all of them of someone.


	3. Friendly Competition

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

The Great Sun and the Great Sky

By: SakuraSamuraiGirl

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Chapter 3: A Friendly Contest

It's been a few days and Tsunami's family had settled down again since Mukuro left Chrome behind. Tsunami promised her that she will tear Mukuro a new one when she sees him. Chrome seemed to have been comforted by that. Moving in with Kyoko also made her feel happier. It was enough for Tsunami to get a good night's rest as she was curled up in her bed sheets with a portable game console in her hand. She mumbles in her sleep the game's hero's name.

Reborn was in usual hammock across from her. Large, dark baby eyes open to the darkness of the room. The snot bubble swaying over his nose was a sign that he was in a deep sleep, a very deep sleep…

_A tall, dark and very handsome man with familiar curly sideburns walks into his apartment. It was a simple room with a desk, a table with a chair, a roll-out spring bed and file cabinet. He slides his key into a bowl sitting next to a potted plant. Resting within its leaves was a long chameleon complete with thick, green scales and horns. The man rubs under his pet's chin and it croons in pleasure. The man goes to a large board of photos of various men of different ages. They were mafiaso, the man's targets. The photos were taped onto the push board; some of the photos had red tacks. One photo didn't have a tack in which the man remedies pushing one red tack into the center of the man's head. He smirks triumphantly before whipping a gun out from within his jacket and points it at a dark corner of the room. _

_In a sofa chair, a man wearing a checkered half-mask over his face and some sort of metal top hat. The man smiles as he compliments the man, calling him Reborn, of his skill and deems that he is qualified. Reborn demands to know who the man was and who he works for. The man worked for no one, but himself. The man opens his checkered gloves and tosses a clear pacifier in the air. He claims to be looking for the world's strongest..._

Reborn sits up in his hammock and points his gun at Tsunami. Gasping she flinches away from Reborn.

"Reborn! Reborn! Please put that away!"

"…Oh, it's you, Tsunami."

Tsunami decides to ignore Reborn's nonchalant realization. She was more concerned of Reborn. She woke up hearing Reborn tossing and turning in his hammock. Reborn always, always slept peacefully. Reborn sees great concern on her face.

"Did I wake you?"

She nods, "Are you all right, Reborn?"

"Tch…that was an unpleasant dream."

"So it was a nightmare?"

Reborn looks at her. Tsunami's was really worried. Reborn felt his heart swell. It was close to the expression she had when she found him in the future. After a moment of searching each other's faces Reborn holds his tiny hand out. Tsunami reaches for it and gently holds his hand between her fingers.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep, it's late."

Tsunami nods and goes back to bed. After climbing back under her blankets she watches Reborn make himself comfortable feels her eyes on him and sighs.

"I'm fine, Tsunami. To tell you the truth, it was more of a memory than a nightmare."

"Memory?"

"It was back in a time when I was a tougher man."

Tsunami blinks and recalls the letter from her future-self. Reborn knew a lot of things and somehow the infant had fallen in love with her!

"Back then," Reborn continues, "I never would've thought that something like this would happen. If I would've known it'd turn out like this, I would've refused. Not just me; but Colonello, Fon, Mammom and Skull as well…we didn't wish for this, becoming Arcobaleno."

"You didn't want to become an Arcobaleno? What were you…before?"

"…Heh, I was a man. A very popular man."

"Really?" Tsunami's eyes widen a bit. 'Reborn…a man…before becoming an Arcobaleno, what he is now? I wonder…" her eyes fall close, 'what would Reborn look like as…an adult…?'

Reborn hears Tsunami's soft snores. Reborn squints through the darkness to see something glowing on her cheeks. Was Tsunami blushing? He smirks, probably fell asleep imagining how handsome he was as a man. He sighs again and stares at the ceiling. It bothered him a little how he was suddenly dreaming of his past and meeting that man. He didn't want to be reminded of his foolish mistake...yet, when he closed his eyes…

_Reborn, as an adult, finds himself still pointing his gun at the man in the checkered-metallic hat and mask. The man explains to Reborn that he and several others made up the "i prescelti sette", or the selected seven. The mysterious man wanted Reborn to meet them at a designated meeting place. He holds out a map that was marked. Reborn had little choice in his decision of going. He finds himself now in a dark alley. His expression is dark. It was a memory that he was being force to relive. He was very much aware of that he was dreaming. He finds the meeting place and enter a dark room. In the room, around a table under a single light were the other Arcobaleno, before they were cursed. At least, the original seven that was there so many years ago. Around the table was Lal Mirch, part of the special forces and Colonello's trainer; Fon, master of Kempo; Verde the genius scientist, the second coming of Da Vinci; Skull the invincible stuntman that couldn't die; Viper, the master illusionist and currently known as Mammon and Luce, Yuni's grandmother and a remarkable shaman. _

_The light falls on each individual and the adults change into infants. Lal Mirch was replaced by Colonello and Luce was no longer amongst them. The curse was harder on her being the Sky and she passed away. The infants looked around at each other surprised and were questioning what was going on._

"_I've given you all quite a nostalgic dream. Haven't I, Arcobaleno. You've all just had the same dream together."_

_From the darkness the owner of the voice steps into the light. It was the same man that had cursed them long ago. He still wore the same trench coat, a metal trimmed hat that was checker and his half-mask. He holds out his gloved checkered hands out to the Arcobaleno and welcomes them after not seeing them for many years. All Arcobaleno become tense as they recognized the man! Some take defensive stances or prepared to pull out their signature weapons. The man tells them to calm down and holds his hand out. The Arcobaleno were unable to move!_

"_No matter how powerful you babies are you can't use your abilities here in this dream. Now, I didn't come here to fight with you. I've come to fill you in on your purpose and with a proposal. The curse that transformed you into Arcobaleno, would you like to life the curse of the Rainbow?"_

Reborn bolts upright from dream. He tries to control his rapidly beating little heart and breathing. When he was calm he looks out the window. It was late in the morning. The sun was high in the sky and brightened the entire room. He feels that he was being watch and finds Tsunami, Bianchi and the kids at the doorway of Tsunami's room. Out of all of them, Tsunami and Bianchi were the most worried.

"Reborn?" they both call to him.

"What's with you guys? Don't make those stupid faces at me."

Nana comes humming by. She tells him that they were worried because Reborn hadn't woken up at his usual time. He was usually the first one up, after Nana. Nana giggles and tells the girls that they had nothing to worry about. Reborn was a baby and probably slept extra long because he was growing up a little. She leaves them to continue doing her daily chores about the house. Tsunami opens her mouth to speak but Bianchi rushes past her and gathers Reborn into her arms. She asks him over a dozen questions of his well being, cooing and coddling him. Tsunami had seen Bianchi all over Reborn before many, many times. But suddenly, quite recently, it was starting to bother her. She prepares to leave for school, not wanting to watch the snuggle fest.

"Tsunami!"

Tsunami stops and looks back into her room. Reborn smiles curves across his face. Tsunami intuition flares like police sirens. That smile! That smile was trouble!

"I have a favor to ask of you!"

"G-great….fantastic! Oh, look at the time! Gottogoschoolbye!"

Tsunami races out of the house, running at top speed. Reborn chuckles, shaking his head of his student's behavior.

* * *

Tsunami felt bad for leaving Reborn when he was asking her for a favor the other day. When she came home from school he didn't discuss it again. It was rare for him to ask something of her. In fact, that was the first time he asked her. If he wanted something from her, he just took it or forced her to get of what he wanted. But he was going ask! Hitman Tutor, Devil-baby Reborn was going to ASK her a favor! She decides to hear him out and hopefully is given an option to back out if she could. Arriving at home she was startled to see men in suits in front of her house! This familiar sight shouldn't have surprised her, but it was! It wasn't until she saw Romario as he greeted her that she knew that the men belonged to Dino's family. His family was so big she had a hard time recognizing his followers. Romario informs Dino of Tsunami's arrival. Dino was also outside, with Reborn on his shoulder and Enzo in his hand. He must have just arrived from Italy.

"Yo, Tsunami-chan!" he grins at her.

"What are you doing here in Japan so suddenly?" she asks.

"Reborn called me and said he had an important favor to ask."

"Dino-ni too? Reborn, what is this favor?"

Reborn grins again and Tsunami resists her fight-or-flight instincts.

"I want you and Dino to fight more me."

"Fight for you? What are you talking about?" Tsunami was stunned.

"It regards to the dream that I had…"

"The nightmare," Tsunami corrects.

The conversation continues in Tsunami's bedroom. Dino listens to the conversation showing great interest. The dream or nightmare didn't just happen to Reborn. It happened to the other Arcobaleno as well; Reborn confirmed it with Colonello and Fon. The dream was set up by a man who Reborn calls, the Man with the Iron Hat. The man was the one that created the circumstance that the Arcobaleno were currently in. The man used the dream to contact him and the other Arcobaleno to offer an opportunity. An opportunity to remove the curse! All the other Arcobaleno were quick to agree. The Man with the Iron Hat promised to remove the curse from only one of them. The curse would be removed from the strongest Arcobaleno, so the cursed infants must compete with each other to finally be free and return to normal. The Man in the Iron Hat however didn't want to the Arcobaleno to fight against each other directly. The Man in the Iron Hat was concerned over their pacifiers and if by chance they are damaged or destroyed would cause a disaster. They are allowed to have someone represent them to fight for them of their own choosing. Their representative could be anything, human, animal, spirit, created by science or the power of a corporation. Tsunami couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Reborn was when he was telling his story and when he spoke of the Man with the Iron Hat. Reborn didn't trust the man, she could sense that. But the other Arcobaleno were eager for this one opportunity…and Reborn seemed pressured to join by the Man with the Iron Hat. Reborn had pointed out many reasons to the other babies of why they shouldn't trust the man. But the Man with the Iron Hat was intent of having them all participate. Why was Reborn so hesitant? Tsunami would have thought he would be just as eager as his fellow Arcobaleno. She remembers her letter…Reborn was in love with her but kept his distance because of his cursed body. Didn't he want to be with her? Her future self had asked her to find a way for her and Reborn to be together, this was the opportunity!

"I want to help you, Reborn!"

Reborn looks at her and he sees a strange light of determination in her eyes, as well as a light blush. His heart clenches as he wonders about her expression.

"It's unusual to be asked a favor from you! Of course I'll help!" Dino also agrees.

"Oh really!? That's great!"

Tsunami and Dino are thrown off-guard by Reborn's joyous reply. He skips off the bed and onto the floor, singing to himself that he had two representatives!

"Wait a minute!?" Tsunami slaps her bed with a hand.

"Yes~?"

"D-don't you just 'yes~' us!" Tsunami sputters. "You didn't tell us the most important part!"

"What is the curse of the Arcobaleno?" asks Dino.

"I guess I have no other choice… apart from the Arcobaleno…only Lal, Iemitsu, the Ninth and Yamamoto knows this story. I suppose I have to tell you now as well. First off, the seven of the Arcobaleno don't exactly know why we were cursed or how. We've investigated this endlessly, and though we have theories, we have nothing decisive. From receiving the curse, we definitely know what happened after that…our forms changed…this isn't my true form. The real me…is really, really cool."

"Whaat!?" Dino shouts.

"So it is true…you were really a man, Reborn!? You mentioned it the other night! I guess I was a little sleepy…"

Tsunami and Reborn escort Dino outside. Dino and Reborn talk about setting up arrangements and Tsunami stares as she watches Reborn. He was smiling and his cheeks were rosy. Tsunami sighs. Reborn seemed really smug and satisfied with himself. Reborn wasn't really a baby! What a shock! So he really, really was a man before becoming a baby! She tries to imagine him as the "really, really cool" man that he claimed that he was. She wasn't getting much from his chubby baby face. But she imagined someone tall…wore his hat and suit…carried a gun…she stares at Reborn. The most outstanding feature on Reborn was his over-curly sideburns. She snorts as she pictures them on a man's face and giggles. Reborn looks down on her from the top of the wall and arches a brow.

"Hmm?"

Tsunami shakes her head, "I-it's nothing, Reborn!"

Before Reborn could question her, her cell phone goes off. Opening her phone she sees Xanxus' name.

"Oh!..." she hits a button to receive the call. "Xanxus!"

Dino and Reborn stop talking. Neither of two would have thought that Tsunami would be delighted to receive a call from Xanxus. At least, the Tsunami before having Xanxus fall for her would have been terrified. She asks Xanxus how he has been and then her face becomes startled.

"Eh? You want me to have dinner with you?...But…you're where?...You're in Japan!?"

Dino and Reborn share Tsunami's surprise.

"Ah…ah…wait, dinner now…right now?"

A black luxury car rolls in front of Tsunami's house. The window rolls down and it is Squalo and he smirks.

"Tsunami!"

"Squa…Squalo?!" Tsunami squeaks with a blush.

"What are you doing here?!" yells Dino. "What are you and Xanxus doing in Japan?"

"As expected," Reborn hops onto Tsunami's head. "Mammon has chosen the Varia to represent him."

"Hiiiiiiie! I have to fight the Varia, again!?"

Squalo snickers, "Come on! We'll talk over dinner."

Squalo gets out of the car and opens the passenger door for Tsunami. She climbs into the car and before Squalo could close it, Dino stops him and slips inside.

"VOOOOI! What the hell!?"

"If you think I'm just going to let you take MY LITTLE SISTER to your boss for some so-called romantic dinner alone, you're insane!" Dino yells.

Squalo snarls and slams the door.

* * *

The dinner was being held at their hotel, the very same hotel Dino was staying! In fact, it was the same hotel Xanxus and the Varia last stayed in when he last visited. On entering the hotel, Dino was met by Romario and his right-hand realized that he didn't need to inform Dino of the Varia's arrival. Squalo shoves Dino into Romario as he pushes Tsunami into the elevator and presses a button. Dino yells something Italian before the doors shut. Tsunami heard the word before, it sounded like…"bastard"? Squalo lets out a sigh of relief and looks down on Tsunami grinning.

"Long time no see?" he grins.

Tsunami smiles and agrees with him. Squalo caresses her cheek and Tsunami can feel the loving promise of a kiss as a thumb crosses over her lips. Reborn clears his throat and Squalo grunts as he lets her go. They were in an elevator…security camera…he was a foreigner who brought a young middle-schooler to the most expensive hotel in the city. Tsunami blushes at the thought of this scenario. She was also pretty sure that Dino was creating a scene at the front desk with poor Romario having to calm his boss down. They are taken to the top floor and Squalo leads her and Reborn to Xanxus' room. It was just Xanxus alone in the living area, lying across the long dark sofa. Tsunami calls out to him. Xanxus smirks as he lifts his head and gazes at her.

"Hey, babe."

Reborn jumps out of Tsunami's arms. Tsunami goes to Xanxus' side and wraps her arms around his neck. Xanxus smiles and returns the hug with one arm.

"Xanxus, you're here for the representative fight?"

"Yeah, that baby asked me to. Gave me an excuse to see you," he smirks ferally. "And it's also an opportunity to fight you!"

"Hiiiiie! You want to fight me!?" Tsunami jerks away.

Xanxus hold her firmly against his chest, "Oh yeah!" He growls. "You beat me once. But that doesn't mean you're stronger than me. I'll admit, I underestimated you and now that I see you as my equal I'm going to need a win! I'll take good care of your body afterwards…" his hand wanders from her shoulder, down her back and grabs her bottom ruthlessly. Tsunami makes a tiny yip of surprise!

"Get your hand off, you ruffian!" Reborn snaps.

Tsunami's face becomes enflamed and she scrambles off of Xanxus and smoothes out her clothes. She looks to Reborn bashfully and turns away to avoid his gaze. Xanxus and Squalo looked at each other as they observed the two of them and both smirk.

"Of course, you were asked by your tutor to represent him and you accepted." Xanxus stood.

Tsunami nods, playing with the hem of her skirt. Xanxus towers over her. He leans down and kisses her deeply.

"Good." He growls lovingly. "Now let's eat."

Food had already been ordered from the hotel's kitchen and it had been set on the table by the staff before Tsunami arrived. Tsunami sat at a long table with Squalo and Xanxus. Squalo moved his chair closer to sit by Tsunami's side. Xanxus kept his place at the short edge of the table. Reborn sat in her lap. He was insistent upon it and ate from Tsunami plate under her. She informed her mother with a call that Xanxus and Squalo were in town and had taken her out to dinner. Nana was thrilled and gave her okay! She passed a message through Tsunami to the two men for them to come by the house and have a home-cooked meal. Both men agreed that they would visit.

"Hey, Tsunami. I was just in France a few days ago. I saw Rokudo Mukuro there with his lackeys…" Squalo waves his fork in the air.

Tsunami growls and stabs a fork into her plate. Reborn smirks as he chews on a piece of chicken. Squalo arches a brow and Xanxus pauses mid-sip of his wine of Tsunami's reactions.

"So I've heard from Reborn." She grumbles.

"Ohhhh, so he left without telling you himself?" Squalo smirks.

"No! He spoke with Reborn and made arrangements for Chrome to enroll into my school. He abandoned poor Chrome and didn't give her an explanation! He knows how delicate she is emotionally!"

She stabs into her plate again, "He left here to get Fran…"

"Hmph, he was successful. We were after Fran too."

"Really, what happened?"

Squalo sighs and puts his chin into his hand, "Gah! Turns out the little runt had hit his head on something…a block a cheese I think…and all memories of the future were lost. He didn't remember us! That made him useless and ten times annoying. We let them have him."

"Do you know where they went next?"

"…No."

Tsunami pouts, "…Mukuro's probably hiding from me…"

Xanxus chuckles, "This would be the second time Mukuro's gotten into trouble with you?"

"Grrrrr!"

"We'll keep our eyes and ears open to track him down," Squalo promises with a grin.

He reaches for her hair and strokes it before winding the cinnamon brown locks around his gloved hand and gently tugs her close. He pulls her into a kiss giving her a sample of the wine he was drinking. To Tsunami it had an interesting taste with Squalo's own flavor. It was tangy with a hint of sweetness. Xanxus watches them kiss and focuses on Reborn. Reborn dutifully focuses on the food on the plate, quietly ignoring his student and Squalo sharing affection above him. The Varia Boss eyes were amused as he knocks back the rest of his wine down.

* * *

After dinner, Xanxus has Squalo take Tsunami home. Reborn was unusually quiet. Tsunami realizes she had been with Squalo and Xanxus and they were quite heavy with their love with their petting, caressing and kissing. Reborn was sitting besides her watching the scenery zip by. Tsunami picks him up and rests him onto her lap and crosses her arms over him. Reborn looks up and she tilts her head.

"Are you okay? Worried?"

"About the representative battle? No. You?"

"…I don't know, Reborn. I don't like this Man in the metal hat's idea of making us fight for only one of you to be free of the curse. Why just one? Why can't all of you be free? I guess I am just a curious as you of why you were cursed."

She reaches for the pacifier and touches it. She was surprised that Reborn let her touch it. He touches her hand over the pacifier and sighs.

"I don't trust that man. Glad that we're on the same page, this is a rarity. You seem to be getting better at reading me, Tsunami."

"It's almost been a year since I met your Reborn."

"A year, huh?"

"Doesn't seem that long," Tsunami shakes her head. "Does it?"

"We have gone through a lot together actually. Defeating Mukuro was your first great challenge. Then it was the Varia."

"I'm still in disbelief that I beat Xanxus."

"Hey, only now would I admit that you did good!" Squalo speaks up.

"We went into the future and Shouichi was kind enough to send us back to the past without having little time go by. Perhaps that was where that huge length of time was spent."

"Now that was terrifying!" Tsunami holds Reborn closer to her. "I can imagine being without you…I can't believe that I said that!" she laughs. "On the very day I met you, you were nothing but trouble. Always beating me up, blowing up my bed, making me run around the neighborhood in my underwear…but along with all the craziness I found good friends. You and the others made me realize what kind of person I am. You placed so much faith in me, Reborn, when I thought that there was no way I could succeed. I don't say this enough, Reborn, but thank you."

"Nice to know that I am appreciated."

Tsunami hugs him tighter and he squeezes her hand with his hands.


	4. Setting the Stage

The Great Sun and the Great Sky

SakuraSamuraiGirl

Chapter 4: Setting the Stage

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

The next decision insisted by Reborn was to choose who was going to be on Tsunami's team. He didn't want Dino and Tsunami to fight on their own and it would be good to have numbers on their side. He had actually contacted Hayato and Takeshi already! Tsunami found that out the next morning. Hayato was ecstatic. He usually was when it involved with things like Mafia. Both he and Takeshi were surprised to learn that Reborn had a true form! Tsunami was glad that they were joining her. The Representative Battle probably wouldn't be too bad…though, they will be fighting the Varia. But, it was all just a harmless competition. Nobody was going to die or get lose a limb or something. She hoped desperately

"Bonjour, blockheads."

Down the street, a red-headed girl calls out to them with a smug expression. They recognized her as M.M., the girl with the clarinet! Along with her were Ken and Chikusa! Their appearance was a great surprise to Tsunami and the others, along with the fourth member among them. It was a little boy, that resembled the frog-hat wearing boy that was a part of the Varia. The little boy's name as they remembered was Fran.

"You're back!...Where's Mukuro?!"

"Hmph, none of your…"

"He's at Kokuyo Land." Chikusa answers.

"W-what? Why did you answer that brat's question?!" M.M. sputters.

"Um, Tsunami?" Ken rubs the back of his neck. "How's Chrome doing?"

Tsunami glares at them, "She was very upset! She'd showed up in my class and came to me crying that Mukuro left her and said that he didn't need her anymore!...by the way, she's living with Kyoko…..What's going on? Why would Mukuro just…just…put her aside like that with no real explanation?! AND, why didn't he tell me where he was going?!"

"Tch, you noisy little busy body!" M.M. huffs. "Mukuro doesn't answer to you as your guardian anymore. He gave up that worthless garbage to you! She's your Mist now!"

"Hey!" Ken snaps.

"Do not address Chrome as such," Chikusa stares at M.M. sharply.

"What are you talking about?! What are you saying, Mukuro quit being a guardian?"

"That's right!" M.M. grins in triumph.

Tsunami gasps. Mukuro has quit being her guardian? Did that mean he didn't want to be in her familgia anymore? Was this the end of…? Her chests tightens and it was becoming hard to breath. Mukuro didn't just leave Chrome…he left her…

NO! Tsunami fights tears and shakes her head. She clenches her fists as she bit her lip. She stomps through the Kokuyo members, but one of them grabs her wrist. Startled, she looks back, and down upon Fran. Fran is staring at her.

"Y-yes?"

"We've met before right?"

"Yes. We've met in the future."

"Ah, the future. I don't remember it. I hit my head."

"Oh!" Tsunami turns completely to him. "I'm sorry."

Fran shrugs, "Well, I don't remember anything…but, I do remember you. Only a glimpse."

He slides his hand into her hand and holds it, "I'm sorry, Master hurt your feelings."

"….master?"

"Yes, that's what the pineapple fairy wants me to call him."

Her eyebrows twitch and Tsunami regains her anger. She marches off with Fran still clutching her hand. She was so angry that she didn't notice the blush on Fran's face. She was so cute when she was young, he thought.

* * *

In Kokuyo Land, a tiny baby with green hair, glasses and tiny lab coat was typing on a laptop that was bigger than him. Keeping him company was a tiny baby alligator. Pausing with his typing he looks up as he hears a large commotion coming from down the hall. The door bursts open and his beady eyes widen from behind his frames seeing the Vongola heiress, Sawada Tsunami, age 14, Middle Schooler of Namimori Middle School, daughter of Sawada Iemitsu of the CEDEF and descendant of the founder of the Vongola, Giotto Vongola, marches in and begins looking around. Fran was clinging to her hand, while her storm, Gokudera Hayato, also age 14, Middle Schooler of Namimori Middle, Storm Guardian of Tsunami was yelling at the boy to release his boss' hand. Yamamoto Takeshi, again also 14, Middle Schooler of Namimori Middle, Rain Guardian, and star baseball player was trying to keep the Storm calm. On the girl's head was Reborn, who was the only one to notice his presence, hopped off his head and onto the table where he sat.

"Ciaossu, Verde."

"Reborn," Verde watches the girl pace about. "What brings the Vongola heiress here to this amusement park?"

Reborn smirks, "Oh, she is looking for your representative. She has a few choice words from him!"

"Oh? Is she upset that he has quit being her guardian?"

"That's one of many of the long list of wrongs Mukuro has committed against to Tsunami…but on the very low end of the list."

"There's more to it?" Verde narrows his eyes.

"Oh dear," Reborn grins widens. It makes Verde tense. "You mean," Reborn raises his voice, "That Mukuro never told YOU about his very, very CLOSE relationship with his boss?"

Tsunami pauses and stares at the two babies.

"How close are we talking about?" Verde questions. "That sneaky brat keeps too many secrets from me!'

"Close?" M.M. caught the word. "Pffft, what are you own about? Mukuro was never close to that girl," she waves her hand, "With no fashion-sense!"

"You didn't see her blog!" Takeshi chirps cheerily. "She's really popular online!"

"You're not aware that Mukuro and Tsunami are lovers?" Reborn sings.

Verde and M.M. mouths drop. M.M. mouth dropped so low and sudden that she crashed to the floor. Reborn sighs and shakes his head.

"For shame, that boy!"

Tsunami growls and leaves the room to another area. Ken was roaring with laughter seeing M.M. on the floor, shaking with shock.

"Impossible! Impossible! Impossible! There's no way! That's a lie! That's A LIE!"

M.M. scrambles onto her designer boots and chases madly after Tsunami. Hayato also gives chase and threatens the girl not to lay a hand on Tsunami! Chikusa struggles to get the guffawing Ken to stand up straight. He urges to him that they must follow. Verde quickly latches onto Chikusa and climbs onto his shoulder. Reborn looks to Takeshi who was also snickering. The Rain Guardian offers Reborn a seat on his shoulders they follow after the stampede of emotional chaos.

Mukuro hears M.M. screaming hysterics. There was laughter and yelling. He heard Ken laughing his head off. Perhaps the two of them had gotten into an argument and for once, Ken got the upper hand according to his sounds of victorious mirth. Then the doors burst open and never have Mukuro felt so horrified. He didn't want to meet Tsunami so soon, but there was his lover. She was fuming, with smoke coming out of her ears. Mukuro couldn't think. Too afraid to move as they stared at each other as the yelling, cursing and laughing continues. M.M. has finally figured out that their relationship. She was begging him to tell her the truth. That he wasn't dating some nobody! She also stated that she would rather have had Chrome be his girlfriend! Ken suddenly stopped laughing and replied that it would never have happened. Chikusa agrees with the wild boy. Tsunami takes a deep breath and turns to the others. With her eyes off him, Mukuro noticed that his forced upon student; Fran was being rather clinging on HIS lover. He glares at him. Fran wasn't fazed and snuggles closer to her.

"Please leave. I need to have a discussion with Mukuro."

"About what? How he broke up with you," M.M. smiles. "Y-yeah, he stopped being your guardian, he was just messing with your head to get close to you…it's a part of his plan to take over the Mafia, right, Mukuro…"

"Be silent, M.M.!" Mukuro smiles tightly. 'Before you get me killed.'

"Is that true, Mukuro!"

The fire in her eyes dies a little and Mukuro in some small way, wanted to make her angry again. Her eyes soften and there was tears gathering at the corners. Mukuro stood of swiftly and takes her hand, away from Fran, and kisses it. M.M. chokes on a gasp.

"You want an explanation, I will give it. Can we speak alone?"

Tsunami nods and looks to her Storm and Rain boys. They nodded in understanding and usher the others out. M.M. was lead out easily by Chikusa who shuts the door once everyone leaves. Suddenly, a outraged scream erupts from a distance.

"Mukuro…"

"Shhh, Tsunami. Sit down and let me explain."

He only agreed to be Tsunami's Guardian to protect Ken and Chikusa from being pursued further by the Vindice. He used Chrome to fulfill his Guardian duties. After the confrontation with the Simon family and ultimately with the true enemy, Daemon Spade, Mukuro was able to regain true freedom by the Vindice's pardon and Tsunami's deal. Now that he had his own body he no longer needed the protection of the Vongola. He hated the Mafia. That hate had never faded away. He hated how the Mafia allowed his family to torture him and their own children to gain power. Even after the Estraneo was destroyed, he continued to suffer by the fear of the Mafia who killed most of the children were known to be Estraneo. He can't side with something that he hated for the rest of his life.

"I am on my own now."

Tsunami turns away from his but Mukuro cups her chin and returns her gaze on him.

"Does this mean…"

Lips wrap over lips. Tsunami pushes against Mukuro but it didn't have enough fight. His hands trace over her the sides of her face, over her shoulders and around. Tsunami whines against his lips. He pecks them softly. Each peck was filled with love and assurance. Drawing her close into his lap he holds her and whispers.

"I cut off ties with the Mafia, but not with you. Besides, you've have insisted, even to that Arcobaleno tutor's face that you too are strongly against the Mafia and don't want any part of it."

"Yes."

"You and I are the same. We don't want any part of that wicked world. I'm going to continue to protect you and love you, my Tsunami, now and forever."

Mukuro goes for another kiss but Tsunami quickly shields her lips, cover them with her hands.

"T-that's good to hear…" she scoots away from him and fixes herself, "But how do you explain abandoning Chrome in that way?! She was really hurt and I was hurt for her. Worst of all you left dragging the two people that love her so much!"

"If I had said good bye or allowed Ken and Chikusa to see her before I left, neither will leave me. I had to leave her behind to cut my ties with her. She needs to learn to stand on her own now. To stand in my place and be your Vongola Mist Guardian. Please, watch over her until she is ready to stand on her own, please."

"I'll take care of Chrome for her sake!" Tsunami huffs.

"Kufufu, of course," Mukuro strokes her cheek.

"Ugh, I was so mad at you! Then you come back, don't say hello…or apologize…but I forgive you anyway." She pouts.

"The Ranking Prince's ranking of you not being able to say no is true."

Tsunami sighs exasperated, "So, you're a part of this competition with that new baby…why are you so interested."

"It's part of ruse that I have in mind. This is a big event. Both the Vongola and the Varia are competing against each other by selected Arcobaleno. It would be understandable that Varia join for it would be seen by the Mafia that Xanxus is trying to avenge his loss against you. For me, it would appear that I have cut ties with and I am now against you. This will be useful in the future," Mukuro curls her long hair around his fingertips.

"Geez, so crafty…" Tsunami rolls her eyes.

"As are you at times, my Tsunami," He kisses her hair and smells it.

"Mukuro," Tsunami whips her hair out of his hands.

Mukuro chuckles and crawls over her. Tsunami crawls backwards away until her back was against the armrest of the old, dusty couch. Trapped, Mukuro hovers over her and lowers his body onto her. Tsunami wraps around him and moans. Behind the door, two noisy babies hear the teens soft and sweet sounds of lips expressing their love between them. Verde was absolutely stunned.

"So, they are lovers."

"A closely guarded secret between a select few," Reborn shrugs casually.

"So, he only wish to make a scene in the Mafia world…I certainly hoped he doesn't lose on purpose out of love for that girl!" Verde grips his teeth. "What an oversight!"

"I'll be honest with you, Verde. I was worried. But, there is a possibility that this could work in Tsunami's favor, but mostly in mine."

Verde growls, "Reborn, you…."

"Ah…ah….Ahhhhh~!"

"Kufufufu."

Verde's face watches the door with interest. Reborn arches a brow, "Perverted scientist."

"Well, no matter! There is the possibility of the Varia defeating her. Xanxus would be out for blood."

"Pffft!"

Verde glares at Reborn, "What does that mean?!"

"Nothing~!" Reborn sings.

"Ugh, I can't stand you. She was very emotional, your student. How will she react when other close friends are pitted against her?" Verde smirks.

Reborn gives Verde a sidelong glance of suspension. But he didn't ask for an explanation. Mukuro had proven that. Tsunami may not be safe. Mukuro would probably try to defeat Tsunami. He had to prove to the Mafia world that he had "cut" ties with the Vongola and had abandoned her. Who else would go against her and their team?

* * *

Dino was determined to spend some quality time with his little sister and fellow team mate. Tsunami and Reborn were invited back to the hotel to have dinner with him. He also insisted that Tsunami wear something nice. Tsunami had thought to wear her school uniform but Reborn swiftly kicked that idea out of her head and picked out her clothes for her. Bless Bianchi for filling her closet with more stylish clothing! Planning ahead, and knowing her Varian lovers and the others, Tsunami gave a call to Xanxus and asked him not to kidnap her again from Dino. It took some begging and pleading but she finally convinced him with a promise that she would spend the night. She made that promise out of desperation. After hanging up on him, Tsunami panics. Shocked by what she had promised. Reborn hits her over the head with a paper fan and was convinced that she needed to work on her negotiation skills more.

Tsunami was met by Dino in the hotel lobby. He was dressed very well in a white suit. Tsunami giggled when she saw Enzo perched on his shoulder. She is greeted by a hug and an Italian kiss to both her cheeks.

"Let's try this again," Dino grins.

Tsunami nods, "Okay, Dino-ni-san!"

Dino cooes with delight, while Reborn rolls his large, dark eyes. As they make their way to dinner, Dino warns Tsunami that besides the Varia, there were other families here or at the very least, their spies. Tsunami becomes nervous but Dino pulls her against him in reassurance that she will be fine. Dino's suite, like the Varia's, was unnecessarily huge! From floor to ceiling it was filled with expensive furniture and décor. It was brighter in contrast to the Varia's suite that was dark and near gothic. Dinner was delicious and Dino took every opportunity to spoil her. He kept asking if the food was okay and if there was anything else Tsunami would have preferred. Tsunami assured him that the dinner on display was good enough for her. But, she did request another type of dessert!

When her requested desert arrived and just when she was about to dig in, one of Dino's men approaches him and informs him that there was a visitor that presented himself as the Planner of the Representative Battle. Dino allows for the man to be let him. Entering the dining room, a man in a suit stood before them. He removes his checkered-hat with a checkered-glove while the other identical glove held a suitcase that was also checkered. Even, his shoes were checkered! The man had short, dark hair and small, beady eyes. He giggles and bows to them.

"Hehehe! I am the Planner of the 'Representative Battle of the Rainbow'. My name is Tsunomichi. Fufufu." He grins while showing all his teeth. "I'm here to explain to you the details of the Representative Battle. Hahahah!"

Tsunami looks to Reborn, "Reborn, is that him?"

Reborn shakes his head. "No, it appears he works for the Man in the Iron Hat."

The man giggles. He was a strange man who acted like a giddy child constantly giggling. There was pause and the man seems to be lost in his thoughts. He scratches his head and an idea comes to him suddenly. Setting down the suitcase and placing his hat on top of it, the messenger, Tsunomichi, removes one of his gloves. His hand was completely covered in ink.

"Tattooes?!" Tsunami gasps.

"Nope," Tsunomichi giggles, "just notes I made to myself in pen. I have a terrible memory!"

'So, why are you a messenger who is supposed to explain the rules?!' Tsunami frowns.

"Ahhh, this righty-rooty-right!" He lifts his right hand, "I came to explain the ruly-rules of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow~!"

He opens his mouth and whatever thought he was going to say was disrupted by another thought and he leaps upon his suitcase. Opening the suitcase, that was quite large, he pulls out a smaller case, about the size of a lunchbox. On the face of the case was a strip of checkers with a pacifier image with Reborn's name under the pacifier. Each of the representatives chosen by each Arcobaleno would be regarded as a team. For each team they will each be given a box. Inside the box, it was shown to have watches inside, a total of eight: One boss watch, one Arcobaleno watch and six battler watches. The boss watch was black with a checkered band with Reborn's name. The battler watches were silver with a checkered band and the Arcobaleno was a checkered band with a pacifier. The watches had a timer display all clocking 00:00.

"The rules are very simple," Tsunomichi brings his written over hand in front of his face.

The team would be wearing the watches. If a representative's watch is destroyed during the fight. They lose and are disqualified from competing. Tsunami huffs, it was really going to be real fight!

"That's it! This end my explanation! Than kyou for your timey-time-time!" Tsunomichi bows.

"But, wait a minute! I don't understand about the Acrobaleno's watch? I thought we were fighting for Reborn? Will Reborn be fighting too?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Dino nods.

"…Actually…ah! I almost forgot!" The messenger cackles and removing his suit jacket, he rolls up his sleeves revealing more ink writing.

The Arcobaleno will not be fighting because they were already at a very high battle. If they were to fight and their pacifiers break at the same time, there would be dangerous consequences!

"However~!" sings the man, "my superior told me to inform you that he has prepared a very 'nostalgic present,' for you to look forward to, hoo hoo hoo!...WOOOOOOW! I'm sorry…heehee…I forgot, I still having something important to tell you! On your watches, you will find your assigned authorized battle times, m'kay?

"Authorized battle times?" asks Dino.

"Yes, these battles will have time limits attached to them."

Each battle will occur during a fixed time period each day at a random time. One minute before that battle, the watches will display the start and finish of the battle. The Representative Battles are battle royales. Each team will be fighting each other at the same time!

"The battles will start in four days…" Tsunomichi reads off his bicep. "The reason why I'm explaining the rules to you so early was so that each team would have enough time to talk amongst each other and possibly forms alliances….Well!"

Tsunomichi fixes his clothes, pops his top hat onto his head and lifts his suitcase, leaving Team Reborn's case on the table.

"That concludes my explanation! I'll be heading to the next teamy-team-team!" he cheers.

Tsunomichi is escorted out. Tsunami, Reborn and Dino hear his voice ring out, asking the man escorting if he knew what the Varia's room number was. With him gone, Tsunami rests her elbows on the table and her chin her hands.

"Alliances…how very interesting…" Reborn though aloud.

"You can forget Mukuro and Xanxus. They want to fight me for real and beat me to prove themselves or something…" Tsunami sighs.

Tsunami finishes her dessert and hangs out with Dino and Reborn for a while until she got a text from Squalo. He was waiting for her to take her to the Varia's suite. She gets up immediately and goes to the door.

"He…he wants me to stay the night tonight?!"

"Yes," Squalo answers simply. "You did promise him…"

"But…but… I didn't think he want to do it tonight!"

Squalo smirks, "Well, he doesn't want to give you time to change your mind or try to offer him something better. He really likes the idea of staying with him all night. I'm looking forward to it too," he purrs.

Tsunami blushes, "But…I…" she fiddles with her skirt. "I didn't bring any clothes."

"Lussuria knows your clothes sizes and had spent most of the evening before dinner buying you clothes, toilet stuff…and even pajamas at Xanxus' preference," Squalo was grinning from ear to ear.

She pouts and glares weakly up at Squalo, "What about you?"

Squalo leans over her and touches his forehead to hers. His breathes his words upon her lips, "Don't worry. I'll be nearby and make sure that he doesn't have his wicked way with you."

Tsunami blushes and she whimpers. She rocks onto her toes and raises herself about inch off the floor to peck Squalo onto his lips. Squalo was caught by surprise and he shares his own blush.

* * *

After bidding Dino and Reborn goodnight she is taken to the Varia's suite. Their suite was a mess! Squalo explained that the planner had gotten on the Xanxus' nerves and he had shot at the man. It annoyed Xanxus that the man thought he was having a good time, dodging bullets and laughing his head off all the while. Glass sprinkled over the floor and bullet holes riddled the walls and furniture that were scorched by his Flames of Wrath. Xanxus was in another room cooling off. Squalo takes her to the bathroom where she finds the supplies Lussuria had bought. She had already bathed for dinner…but, it seemed like it would be such a waste since Lussuria had spent money on the items for just one night. The shampoo and bath stuff smelled very, very heavenly. There was also bathwater ready! She didn't want to waste water! The bath was deep and under the thick, foamy bubble mountains she found that the water was pink and the water was set a wonderful temperature. One thing she did like about being with Xanxus and Squalo was getting pampered. It was becoming a guilty pleasure of hers.

Tsunami was soaking in the water. She didn't know how long she in the bath. She didn't remember when she had closed her eyes when they snap open sensing eyes on her. Sitting up she finds Squalo crouched at the side of the bath, watching her. Blushing she hides herself behind the foamy bubbles! Squalo chuckles and asked if she had washed herself yet. She shakes her head. He finds a loofah sponge and soaks it into the water. A generous amount of liquid soap was pour onto the sponge before he squeezes it to make it thick and soapy. Tsunami's eyes grow large and the pink on her skin reddens more from shyness than the heat when Squalo begins bathing her.

He starts around her neck. He massages the back of it which relaxes Tsunami from being tense a minute ago. Down her neck he makes a soapy path down her spine. Tsunami squeaks when reaches her bottom and squeezes her cheeks through the loofah. After washing her entire backside he travels up to her chest from her waist, Tsunami brings her arms to cover herself on instinct. Squalo rolls his eyes and parts her arms part with his hand trailing between the crevices of her breasts. Tsunami was trembling; her eyes were dark with her pupils blown wide as they were hooded over by her lashes.

"Squalo…" she gasps.

He was grinning. He makes figure-eight motions around her breasts. Once her chest was lathered up, he next scrubs circles over her tummy. Letting the loofah float away, he curls his fingers and Tsunami shrieks and laughs as he tickles her soft, wet stomach. With her guard let down, he reaches into the water and lifts one of Tsunami's legs close to his side of the tub by her ankle. Recapturing the loofah he washes between her toes, down her ankle and travels all the way up to mid-thigh. Her heart was hammering in her ears as Squalo's strokes climbed up and down her leg, getting dangerous close to her intimacy before slowly crawling away. The washing pauses once both her legs were clean. Squalo is staring at her.

"You're almost good and clean…but, there's just one area that has yet to be touched."

The loofah dips into the water and his arm streams through the water under the foam like a shark's fin spearing the surface. He stops suddenly making Tsunami let out a startled gasp and clamp her legs together. He hadn't touched her yet. He stares at her asking for permission with his eyes.

Tsunami breath was shaky as she slowly parts her legs. Squalo's gaze held hers as he moves forward.

"Ah…aaahhhhhh~!"

Xanxus had retired to his bedroom, dressed in a dark, silky robe. A dark bottle of wine rested on the end table with his glass half-full of it contents in his hand. He quietly waits for Tsunami who was taking a long bath. The knob to his door turns. Xanxus was prepared to throw his glass when he realizes that it Squalo carrying Tsunami bridal style. Tsunami was dressed in short nightie. It was white and lacy and the sleeves were stretched off both her shoulders. It resembled one of those renaissance-style peasant tops. The nightie was so short her matching panties could be seen from the way she was being carried. Squalo rests Tsunami on his bed. Tsunami sighs and looks over her bare shoulder at Squalo. The swordsman leans over her, kisses her forehead in good night and leaves her to Xanxus. Tsunami rolls over lazily into Xanxus and buries her nose into bare chest. Xanxus grins as he draws her closer to him.


	5. Proper Gratitude

The Great Sun and the Great Sky

SakuraSamuraiGirl

Chapter 5: Proper Gratitude

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Xanxus is slowly awakening by something soft traveling over his face. He doesn't open his eyes but he was awake enough to recognize the feel of lips. He hums and reaches over the lightweight lying over him and wraps his arms around the tiny body.

"Xanxus," a kiss to his lips. "Xanxus."

He purrs deep and low and finally opens his eyes. What a sight to behold! Tsunami lies chest to chest with him, her off-shoulder pajamas showed a generous amount of her cleavage as they rest on his chest like soft round buns. Her big brown eyes showed that Tsunami was half-awake. Her hair was a terrible mess of bed head, but it made her sexy in Xanxus' eyes. She looked like she had a night of good sex. Tsunami pecks his lips once more, this time Xanxus grabs the back of her head and pulls her head towards him and kisses with great hunger. Tsunami makes a surprise muffle. He growls over her mouth. With a sigh, Tsunami joins in him in their lip lock. Small, smooth hands wander into Xanxus' robe; she examines the scars by touch, feeling the rough edges of the scars that ran deep over his skin's surface. Some of the scars that had risen over his skin were softer than his skin. Xanxus groans and his large hands go into their own exploration. Her short cotton nightie was pulled over her bottom and blunted nails dig into her bottom. Tsunami pushes her bottom into his hands, but as she lowers herself along his body, she felt a bump. It was hard.

"Xanxus? There's something poking me." She moans sleepily.

Xanxus chuckles, making Tsunami bounce a bit.

"Is that so," he rumbles.

"Yes…what is it?" Tsunami sits up, drawing herself back up onto his stomach.

Looking behind her she sees "it"!

"Oh!" And with that she was wide awake!

The door swings open with Squalo entering the room with Tsunami's phone.

"Hey, Boss. Tsunami has to go home."

"Why?!" Xanxus snarls and holds Tsunami possessively.

"Because her dad's home and he's freaking out!"

"I don't care!"

"XANXUS! YOU BETTER NOT HAD DONE ANYTHING TO MY DAUGHTER!"

Tsunami looks up to the ceiling and thought, why me?

* * *

It was Dino that took Tsunami home. Xanxus didn't want to be bothered with Iemitsu. Leaving Tsunami to face her father alone. What a supportive lover he was…but really, she didn't blame him for not wanting to be in her dumb father's presence! At least Dino offered to stay, but Tsunami really didn't want him having to sit in their awkward family disagreement and sent him back to his hotel with a hug and sisterly kiss. On entering the house, she was greeted by her mother with a sheepish face. She apologizes to Tsunami for having her to rush back home. She had let it slip over breakfast that Tsunami had spent the night with Xanxus. Iemitsu insisted that she come home! Tsunami was willing to forgive her mother. Nana was able to calm him down with a bottle of alcohol and he was now tipsy and out playing with the kids.

"Tsunami-dono!"

"Basiletta!"

A dirty-blonde haired girl leaps upon Tsunami and they hug. After holding each other for a while they pull apart. Basiletta moves aside her bangs from her blue beaming eyes!

"It is good to see thou, Tsunami-sama! I hath miss thee!"

"It's been too long!"

Basiletta takes Tsunami into the kitchen and introduces her to Iemitsu's coworkers. There was a tall man with a receding hairline but had a tough appearance, a fairly young woman with glasses and purple eyes and to Tsunami's greatest surprise she sees two Arcobaleno with them! Colonello and Lal Mirch! She remembered Lal Mirch from the future, but she was a grown-woman! Now she was a baby just like Reborn! But her joy was short-lived with she recognizes the little case with Colonello's name and pacifier on it! Her father and Basiletta were on Colonello's team! With that thought, she jerks.

Did that mean she was going to be fighting…her father?!

Nana was swept up with the excitement of meeting new people and being overjoyed that her husband was home. She and Iemitsu had already discussed arrangements for their stay. He asked his wife if Basiletta and Colonello could stay in the house. Nana agreed. That was the first good news she heard all morning.

"We can train together!" Basiletta cheers.

"Eh? That's all you want to do?"

"You hath gotten strong since thou's time in the future! I shall test my strength against thee!" Basiletta was fired up.

"You guys seem to be having fun~!" sings out a voice.

Turning out to the front door, Tsunami finds the owner of the unfamiliar voice. But the voice belonged to someone she recognized and couldn't believe was standing, peeking through her door! It was a much younger version of Byakuran! The smiling young man, a boy, was in fashionable casual clothes with his ring animal white dragon floating over his shoulders. Tsunami was stunned. Iemitsu's coworkers reached into their jackets. From their memories of the future, Byakuran was the man was set on destroying the Vongola entirely. He had even plotted for the assassination of Tsunami's future self. Before they could draw their weapons, Iemitsu suddenly appears grabs their shoulders. He gives them a serious expression and shook his head. There was tension in the air thick enough to cut. Byakuran looks around, as if not bothered by it and steps through the door. He slips off his shoes and smiles.

"So…this is Tsunami-chan's home~?"

Tsunami was surprised by Byakuran's appearance, but unlike everyone else, she felt something from Byakuran. Something that was very different from the terrible and cruel future version of him. It dawns on Tsunami that this Byakuran was of the present. Not of the future. He hadn't done those awful things in the future. Did he receive memories of those actions, of his defeat? He must have learned from those memories because…he did heal Takeshi when she was told that he would never walk again! Byakuran was different. He didn't feel dangerous.

"Hello, Byakuran!" she smiles.

Byakuran was in front of Tsunami. His smile widens.

"Goodness! You're so cute in this timeline!"

Tsunami was startled by the compliment but recovers with a blush, "Thank you!"

"Hey, can I see you room?!"

He doesn't wait for her permission. Byakuran walks past her to the stairs and with a leap, wings sprout from his back and he flies up the stairs. Nana gasps.

"Ah, he flew! Iemitsu… he has white wings!"

Iemitsu panics and tries to explain to Nana that Byakuran was a magician! Tsunami quickly follows after Byakuran. She finds him was standing in her room, commenting on how small and girly it was.

"It's not that girly!" Tsunami pouts.

"So, how is school? Is it fun?"

"Eh, not always…Byakuran? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here," Byakuran flops onto her bed, "for the Representative Battle. I'm Yuni's representative!"

"Yuni?! Yuni's alive?!" Tsunami gasps.

"Heh, heh, yup! She's a little busy right now…but you'll see her soon. But, I'm here with an idea!"

Byakuran smiles slyly, "Let's form an alliance, Tsunami-chan!"

"An alliance?"

Tsunami frowns at Byakuran before going to his side and sits on her bed with him. There was some space between each other. Byakuran, the Byakuran ten years into the future tried to destroy everything and everyone. He did everything to trip her and her friends up. He even used his own people lives, people who had trusted him and were loyal to him, to gain an advantage. In the final fight, Yuni had to give up her life to allow Tsunami to defeat him. He was cruel and uncaring.

But, this Byakuran was very different. From when she first laid eyes on him he felt different. She didn't feel anything terrible from him now. She also remembers that some time ago, Takeshi said that someone that looked just like Byakuran came and healed him, giving back his ability to move again. This Byakuran and that Byakuran are different. Tsunami wanted to get know this new Byakuran.

"I think…I think an alliance would be good…but, it isn't my decision…Reborn choses who he wants to be on his team. I think he's busy with the others…and my mom…"

"Heh, heh, I understand. Perhaps we can talk more when Yuni arrives."

"T-that's right! You said that I'll see her soon! So she is alive!" Tsunami smiles, "I'm so glad! Oh! Byakuran! I have to thank you!"

"Hmmm~?" Byakuran tilts his head curiously while smiling. "For what?"

"For saving Takeshi! For giving him his life back!"

Byakuran thinks for a while. Then his face fills with remembrance as he recalls helping Takeshi when he was in the hospital.

"Heh, no biggie! Kind of knew that probably had upset you! Besides, you fight at your best when all your friends are around! Turns out I was right! You're still alive."

"I can't thank you enough though."

"Hmmmm, if you really want to thank me proper, how about a kiss?" Byakuran leans towards her.

Tsunami stares at Byakuran. She heard his request though she didn't react. Byakuran was grinning then begins to laugh. He begins to tell her that he was joking but it was his turn to be surprised when her hands held his cheeks. He watches her lashes close over her eyes. Moving forward, she pulls his face to hers and she kisses him. She remembers her joy seeing Takeshi back on his feet. She puts all that joy and thankfulness into her gift to Byakuran. When she pulls away she looks over his face and laughs. Byakuran's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. There was a bright blush on his face. Byakuran tasted like marshmallows!

* * *

As she promised, Tsunami told Reborn of Byakuran's request to form an alliance. Byakuran was representing Yuni, meaning that the Sky Arcobaleno was alive in this current timeline. It was just Reborn she was discussing about Byakuran's offer. Dino, Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei were there. Ryohei was on Reborn's team. All the boys were happy to hear that Yuni was alive and well, but most of them were upset about the idea of Byakuran being on her team, despite what he did in the future and how he caused her to die.

"What is Yuni thinking? Choosing Byakuran as her representative of all things!"

Tsunami shifts uncomfortably on the floor, leaning her arms on the table.

"Tsuna-chan, you said that this Byakuran had a different atmosphere than the future Byakuran."

Tsunami nods her head, "Yes, he wasn't scary…I mean…he was a bit pushy…a little rude…but, not scary. And this is me saying this!"

"And now that young man has offered an alliance," Reborn taps a chibi-version of Byakuran on a board with a long metal pointer.

"I'm against it!" Hayato states once again.

Ryohei folds his arms and nods, "After what future Byakuran put us all through only a fool will be allies with him."

Tsunami deflates a bit, which isn't missed by Reborn.

"We have to be careful."

Well, at least Takeshi was completely against allying with Byakuran. He wanted to try, but it was best to alert and prepared for any possible treachery.

"Tsunami?" Reborn looks to her expectantly. "What is your opinion?"

"I…I want to give Byakuran a chance!"

"Boss?!" Hayato slams his hands on the table. "But…but…he killed you in the future!"

"I know that, Hayato-kun…but…that future no longer exists, right? This Byakuran hasn't done anything wrong…yet…or…it won't happen because he knows he failed…I think…I hope…"

"I think we should group with Byakuran as well."

"R-really, Reborn?!" Tsunami gasps.

Reborn can hear the delight in her voice. Her eyes were bright. But most of the other boys were surprised by Reborn's decision, being in agreeance with Tsunami. Byakuran and Millefore were a powerful family in the future and were probably very strong in their current timeline. Reborn wanted to be sure that his team was strong.

"Yuni must have a good reason to choose Byakuran. I don't why, but it must be a good reason." Reborn continues. "Yuni is probably the only one who can motivate Byakuran to take part of this battle. Also, the fact that Yuni hates fighting but suddenly choosing him to participate in the battle, Yuni may know more about this representative war then the rest of the Arcobaleno. Yuni is a child but she has been accepted as the Arcobalenos' Boss. Having said that I've decided on an alliance with the Byakuran-Yuni team, it's my decision."

Hayato and Ryohei complain with loud protests but Reborn pulls out Leon and the chameleon shifts into a gun and points it at them, silently daring them to challenge him any further. Tsunami stares down at the table and sighs.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Reborn puts Leon away. "Just a minute ago you were happy about my decision."

"Uh, it's not that…" Tsunami twiddles with her fingers. "It's just…yesterday…I…I feel like…I have something to tell you guys…"

They give her their undivided attention.

"Well, yesterday, when Byakuran came to see me…I thanked him for saving Takeshi-kun. When I told him I couldn't thank him enough…he asked for a kiss! I think he was joking! But, it…sounded like a good idea at the time…so I…so I…"

Tsunami squeezes her eyes shut, "I'm sorry! I kissed him! I kissed Byakuran!"

There was silence. Tsunami looks up to take a peek at the faces around her. Ryohei, Takeshi and Hayato were staring at her for a minute. Then Hayato's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted. Takeshi grins.

"EXTREME!"

"Oh man!" laughs Takeshi. "How did he react?"

"He didn't say anything. He was speechless and he was blushing. He didn't talk after that and sort of stumbled out of the house all dazed and confused…" Tsunami trails off.

"So you kissed him out of thanks, right?"

"Yes. When he was sitting beside me in this room, I couldn't help but think about you, Takeshi-kun. If it wasn't for Byakuran…your life would've been ruined because of me."

Takeshi and Ryohei watch Tsunami carefully.

"I think I was pretty depressed during that time when we were against Shimon. Seeing in the hospital with all the doctors and nurses struggling to keep you alive…how sad your dad look when the doctor told him that you may never walk again…never play baseball again. I blamed myself! If it wasn't for me and the mafia you've wouldn't have never gotten hurt!" Tsunami's voice trembles with emotion.

Takeshi reaches out and takes her hand. Ryohei was silent still but his face had softened. He had felt so helpless when he tried to heal Takeshi but couldn't do anything. He felt like a failure and it hurt seeing Tsunami so distraught and she had been blaming herself…not him, for Takeshi's condition that day. Tsunami always took the blame.

"When Takeshi showed up out of nowhere, on his own two feet fighting with that smile on his face, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but I was so, so happy!" She squeezes Takeshi's hand. "You said that it was Byakuran that healed you or someone that looked like him. For him to do something like that, he must have changed for the better. So, I want to give Byakuran a real chance to prove that he has changed. I promise that I will be careful."

Takeshi grins. Lifting her hand to his lips he touches them to her hand, "Yeah, I really owe Byakuran one. You have a good point. I don't see why not. Besides, it would be good to see Yuni-chan again!"

"When you put it that way…I guess it would be okay to give that guy a chance. But, I will be extremely on edge! Promise me that you'll be extremely careful around him!"

Tsunami nods, "I promise."

Reborn shakes his head. Once again, Tsunami hooks another fish. The sea would be running out of fish soon! The meeting continues with them trying to decide of the last two positions to fill on their team. Recommendations were given out, but there wasn't really anyone. Kyoya had turned Reborn down! Apparently, their last fight together gave the perfect hives and he was trying to keep his distance from them. That would explain why Tsunami had seen him. He must have reached his people-quota. Tsunami suggested Enma, but got the distinct feeling that Reborn didn't really want the Shimon heir on their team.

* * *

In twenty-four hours, the representative battle will be begin. All teams were making final preparations. They were now taking things seriously so Tsunami didn't see her friends and lovers (outside her guardian-lovers) that much anymore. Tsunami was dreading the battles. No one was going to hold back even if they were her friends and lovers. She had recently found out that Enma was already a part of the Representative battle. The Cloud Arcobaleno, Skull, had asked him to represent him and the Shimon heir accepted…though they were only a team of two. All the members of Enma's familigia had refused to join their team. Tsunami had asked Enma to an alliance, but their respective Arcobaleno both refused to work together. Tsunami became a little sad that she would have to fight Enma…again!

At home, Tsunami felt uneasy. Her father, Colonello and Basiletta were her…enemy, yet they were going throughout the day as if there wasn't a big fight going to happen with a high chance of them fighting each other. Basiletta and Colonello wasn't her main concern, it was her father. Her stupid father! She was going to fight him? It just didn't seem right! It was so frustrating that she took out her phone and made a call.

"Inner-city Hibari residence," answers the voice of a little girl.

"Ah! Suzume-chan!"

"Tsunami-ane-san. It's been a while."

"It has!" Tsunami smiles against the phone. "Oh, that's right…you live with your Kyoya during the school week."

"Yes. Did you wanted to speak with Kyo-nii?"

"Yes, I was hoping that I can spend the night over there. I need to get away from home for a little bit."

"You can over."

"Eh?"

"I want you to come over, Tsunami-nee-san. Be here at six p.m. We can discuss what to make for dinner for Kyo-nii and prepare it."

"O-okay?"

Kyoya returns home smelling dinner, he doesn't go into kitchen but he lets his little sister know of his arrival by calling out her name. She receives further confirmation when Hibird flew off his shoulder and flies into the kitchen singing Suzume's name. He goes to straight to his room and changes into his house clothes. Simple short-sleeved black shirt and dark semi-baggy jeans.

"Nii-san!" Suzume yells from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready."

"Is it steak?"

"No. Chicken."

Kyoya grunts, "I want steak."

"Too much red meat is bad for the heart, Kyo-nii."

Kyouya grunts again as he settles himself at the low-table on a pillow. Kyoya rests an elbow on the table and his head in his hand. He yawns nosily and smacks his mouth. The door slides open and he turns to the door expecting his sister. To his surprise, it was Tsunami in an apron. She smiles as she sets part of dinner on the table.

"Welcome home!" she beams.

For some reason, Kyoya's face warms and his stomach does a gentle somersault at her words.

Tsunami apologizes for her sudden appearance. She told Suzume she needed to get away from home for the night. Suzume insisted that she stays over at her discretion. Kyoya shrugs it off and affirms that she is welcome to stay over. He understood that a pack omnivore like Tsunami need some time away from her pack. Tsunami promises that she would stay out of Kyoya's way.

After dinner, Kyoya went to his room to do his homework. In an hour he was complete with his studies and goes to the kitchen for a snack and a drink. He finds Tsunami with her own homework and she was glaring at the pages. She was trying so hard to make sense of what the material that she didn't feel Kyoya looking over her shoulder. With a sigh, he flops beside her and that was when she he noticed him. Picking up a pencil, he points at her homework and begins tutoring her. It was stressful hour and a half but Tsunami gets her schoolwork done.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what," Kyoya scratches his neck.

"I said that I would stay out of your way…and you got involved with me anyway," Tsunami busies herself with putting her work away.

"…You were out of the way. I chose to get in your business. I expect to be repaid for my assistance. Come with me."

Kyoya takes her by the hand and pulls her off the floor. Hand in hand, he leads her down the hall. They pass their bathroom where Suzume could be heard taking a bath. Splashing and squeaky toys let them know that Suzume was enjoying her bath as they continued on. Kyoya takes Tsunami into his room. Tsunami becomes nervous. This was her first time in what was the Hibari's main house. Kyoya's mother, Hibari Tsuru, lived in another Hibari house outside the city due to her health. The main house had been in Kyoya's family for years. The main house and the house built for Tsuru both shared the same design. Kyoya's room was orderly neat. But it was definitely the room of a teenage boy. He had posters that posted on his wall at the same height and position on the wall. The posters were of his favorite band that was a number with the vague image of a faceless black rabbit. He had his school uniform along with his armband hanging on a hanger on a privacy screen ready to go for school. Tsunami was spending the night; her things were in Suzume's room. She would be sleeping in her room.

"Suzume loves baths. She'll be soaking for a while."

Tsunami giggles at that. Kyoya sits on his bed and draws Tsunami close to stand between his legs.

"It's going to be a long while," he whispers.

Releasing her hands, Kyoya's hands rest on her hips before he trails his fingers down, tracing the seams of her fluttery dark short skirt. Under the skirt were dark tights. Leaning forward he presses his face into her stomach. Tsunami allows herself to comb her fingers into Kyoya's hair. Kyoya's hair fascinated Tsunami. It was so dark that light could barely penetrate it. It was as thick as it looked, yet it was soft and her fingers didn't encounter a single tangle. Kyoya purrs as the pads of her fingers found his scalp and her nails used the perfect amount of pressure. His hands reach around her hips to her bottom and cup them. Tsunami hums in reply. Hands climb out of his hair and she lifts Kyoya's face to have him look at her. Swooping down she kisses him. A hungry growl erupts from Kyoya's throat and his mouth goes to war against hers. He nips her lips and her tongue and Tsunami surrenders. The room does a flip and Tsunami realizes that she was on his back somehow staring at the ceiling. Kyoya positions himself over her and he launches another attack of kissing. Kyoya reminded her of a panther. He was dark, mysterious and powerful as she felt the lean, firm muscle of his back muscles through his shirt as she claws down his back. His assault spreads away from her mouth to her neck. More teeth, of course Kyoya would like to bite. Tsunami was surprised that she was enjoying being bitten with love! Kyoya growled and purred. It felt like she really did have the actual animal of a panther on top of her. Kyoya also took deep inhales through his nose trying to memorize her scent. His breathing increases and his heart beats erratically. Lifting his head from her neck he gives her a piercing stare. His eyes were blown wide and he had a wild appearance, his hair seemed fluffier than usual. He catches her by surprise when he shoves her shirt up to her neck. With a lunge his teeth clamp over the slope of one of her breasts over the cup of her bra. Tsunami yelps Kyoya's name. He growls and bites down a little harder. Tsunami winces and pulls on Kyoya's hair. Taking the non-verbal hint, Kyoya releases her breast. A full mouth print of teeth could be seen. Smirking with pride, Kyoya licks over the light bruise. Licking turns into nipping and biting again moving away from her breast he travels of the expanse of her under breast to her stomach. Tsunami was moaning. One hand gripped his comforter while a finger of her hand was being gently gnawed upon.

"Kyoooo…yaaaaa~!" Tsunami pants.

Kyoya growls in reply and slides away from her. He sits on his knees and looks upon his arousing work. Tsunami was lying on his bed, hair spilling all over his pillow, her finger still between her teeth. His comforter blanket was now wound up around her fist. Her shirt gathers around her neck, exposing her breast still cradled lovingly by a lacy baby blue bra with pink trimmings. On her left breast, the bite mark was still pink. Her skin was peppered with love bites.

"Kyoya…" Tsunami whispers with her reddened and bleeding lips.

Kyoya licks his own lips. Tsunami's taste was still present, "More."

Tsunami closes her eyes and she nods her head. "Ok."

With a snort, his hand slide under her skirt and he pulls down her tights. Arching her back, Tsunami raises her hips for the tights to be ripped off. Kyoya manages to slip one leg off. It was enough for him. He palms up her leg to her to under her thigh. Tsunami flashbacks to her first intimate encounter with Squalo during a bath and squirms in anticipation. Kyoya grins and his tongue outlines one of his canines.

"Kyoya?"

"Tsunami." his voice was hoarse and rough.

"Bite me to death."

"…With pleasure."


	6. Battle Start! Father v Daughter

The Great Sun and the Great Sky

SakuraSamuraiGirl

Chapter 6: Battle, Start! Father v. Daughter

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Tsunami felt so fluffy and warm the next morning. Also a little achy in some places where she was bitten. She pulls the small, soft body of little Suzume close to her. Suzume hums and snuggles into her chest. Kyoya wanted to be close to Tsunami as well and had invited himself into Suzume's room to sleep by her. Suzume had complained about it and it looked like there was going to be a fight between the Hibari siblings. Tsunami stalled the fight by wrapping her arms around Suzume and held her gently, yet tightly to her. Kyoya relaxed and was content to sleep behind Tsunami. Both siblings were fast to fall asleep. Tsunami stayed still as possible. Not to wake Kyoya and especially not to wake Suzume.

She wasn't sure nor did she want to know of Suzume's temperament of being woken up.

Tsunami felt something on her pillow but doesn't move.

"Good morning! Good morning!" chirps Hibird.

Tsunami sighs in relief…then jerks when Suzume's alarm clock, which resembled a yellow bird chirps and also greets good morning. The clock and bird sing in union now. Suzume sighs and opens her eyes. She pulls herself out of Tsunami's arms, yawns and stretches.

"I leave you to wake big brother up. He sleeps deeply during the night so he's slow on waking."

After Suzume leaves them alone, Tsunami carefully rolls away from Kyoya and the prefect doesn't stir. He still doesn't move. Staring down on him for a minute, Tsunami reaches out with a finger and pokes into his cheek. Nothing. She pokes two times and squeaks, jerking her hand away. Still nothing.

"Kyoya-kun? Kyoya!"

Tsunami claps her hands over her mouth.

Kyoya didn't stir. For the next fifteen minutes Tsunami tries to rouse Kyoya. But the prefect didn't make as much as a disgruntled growl. Suzume returns, casually strolls over to Kyoya and yanks his pillow from under his head. His head hits the floor and Suzume begins beating her brother with the pillow.

"Wake up, big brother! Get up! Get up!"

Kyoya growls at last but doesn't move. Suzume keeps beating him with the pillow until his hand shot out and grabs the pillow. Lifting his head off the floor he looks up.

"It's morning. Get out of my room so Tsuna-nee-chan and I can get dress."

Kyoya groans and slowly draws himself up onto his feet. He stumbles out of Suzume's room leaving behind a shocked Tsunami.

"Kyoya-nii's blood is slow in the morning," Suzume explains.

After recovering from the shock, Tsunami checks the time and realizes how early in the morning it was. It was still rather dark outside. After getting dress, Suzume takes Tsunami into the dining room where breakfast was waiting for them, still warm. Kyoya joins five minutes later, hair neat and uniform pressed. He was alert now. What an amazing transformation it was to Tsunami. Suzume rolls her eyes and told Kyoya Tsunami had already seen him earlier in the morning. Kyoya grunts in reply.

Tsunami helps Suzume clear the table and clean the dishes. It was while she was washing dishes Suzume noticed the black boss watch on her wrist. She touches it as she frowns at it.

"What's that?"

"Huh?!" Tsunami was startled out of her thoughts.

"That watch, what is it?"

"It's…it's…uh…"

Suzume glares at her. "I know about the Mafia, remember?"

Tsunami was startled but she sighs as she deflates, "Yeah, I know. Um, well, this isn't really about the Mafia really. It's for something else that other mafia are involved in…but it has to do with Reborn and the other babies like him."

"Oh! There are more strong babies like Reborn-san?"

"Yeah, they are under a curse and each of them has chosen strong people to fight for them. Whoever wins, the curse is removed from that baby…"

"Reborn-san is cursed? So, he's really a grown up?"

Tsunami nods.

"…Didn't you take baths with him?"

Tsunami blushes and nods.

Tsunami and the Hibari leave the home just as light was breaking. Suzume leaves her brother and Tsunami with a hug and skates off to school on roller blades. She was certainly an expert the way she skated off and tightly turned down the corner.

* * *

It was quite a sight for their fellow Nami-Middle peers to see Tsunami and Kyoya walked through the school gates together. Those that stared too long got a glare from their Disciplinary President and they quickly hurried off. Hayato and Takeshi were waiting on them. Takeshi thanks Kyoya for watching over Tsunami. Hayato begrudgingly mumbles his thanks after his cheerful greeting to Tsunami. Hayato and Takeshi were both excited about today. They encourage Tsunami to lead them to victory. Tsunami promises to do her best, reluctantly.

School was very quiet. Everything was normal. Takeshi slept through most of the lessons. Hayato zoned out himself. The teachers no longer bothered him to avoid being humiliated by his intellect. Enma was in a daze as well. Tsunami smiles at him; Enma notices it and hides his blush behind his textbook. Tsunami covers her smile and tries not to giggle aloud. There was a cough in the back of the class. Taking a peek, she finds that it was Chrome, wearing a mask over her mouth. Tsunami frowns at that. Had Chrome caught a cold?

School ends and nothing has happened yet. Takeshi gives Tsunami a hug before taking off to baseball practice. Enma had to head home and he waves good bye to Tsunami. The drowsy day affected Hayato in the end. He was asleep on his desk. Tsunami pets his head and without meaning rouses him awake.

"Huh…ready to go home…Tenth…?"

"No, I have something to turn in…I'll be right back and be ready to go. Go back to sleep."

Hayato buries his faces into his arms and returns to sleep.

Tsunami performs her task and slowly makes her way back to class. They day was so, so nice. She wishes that the day would always stay like this…

BEEEP! "One minute remaining until battle commencement."

Tsunami screams. She runs out of the bathroom and races through the halls. The watch announces the seconds by tens to the start of battle. She practically slides into the classroom with a second to spare.

"The battle has commenced. The time limit is ten minutes."

"T-ten minutes…?"

She flinched as she the felt a great wave of flame. The wall and windows shatters and bursts into the room. She shields her face from the dust and flying debris. Coughing through the thick clouds of destruction, she hears a voice.

"I'll tell you this first…Don't overthink, just do. What's brought me home this time is work! It's about time that I start treating you like an adult."

"…D…dad?!"

Her father stood among the rubble he created, in a casual pose in his "day-job" attire as an oil workman, with his hard hat, white tank shirt, his jumpsuit tied around his waist and dark work boots. His weapon, the pick axe rests on the back of his broad shoulders. Tsunami stares at him in disbelief. Her first opponent was her father?! Her idiot father? Was he even strong? There was no way she could fight him! He was an idiot old man that drinks until drunk and lounges about the house! She had the fight that sort of person?!

Iemitsu tilts his head in confusion. Tsunami made no move to start the fight. She hadn't even gotten into Hyper-mode yet.

"If you're concern about damages, CEDEF will take responsibility for it. We will fix everything while our illusionists hide the evidence of the battles."

Still no response or move from Tsunami.

"Go ahead…go into Hyper-mode….unless you need papa to help you?"

"I…I can do it myself!" Tsunami snaps.

A pill is popped into her mouth and her gloves slipped over her hands. With a flash, her eyes were a glow and her flame bursts to life over her forehead. Natsu crouches on her shoulder, ready to assist her. Iemitsu smiles and whistles.

"You have grown so much since your fight with the Varia!"

"Stronger you say?! You've always been away…never coming home unless it's mafia related…what do you know about me?!"

The pick axe is tossed up and it spins in the air. Flying through the air the axe lodges itself by the blade into a desk.

"Don't hold back, Tsu-chan. Come at your father with all your resentment. I'll take it all."

Tsunami narrows her eyes. Iemitsu sighs and looks down at his watch. Time was quickly counting down. Gritting her teeth, Tsunami springs forward, in two bounds she was upon her father and with all her might throws the first punch. The blow was great, throwing off his supposedly protective headgear. Iemitsu sighs against her fist, still connected to his cheek.

"Ahh that brings back memories…of getting kicked by your toddling feet when you were a baby…" he smiles wistfully.

His smile fades away and he narrows his eyes, "You can put a little more effort into it, Tsunami."

"…NATSU!...CAMBIO FORMA!" she gasps.

Natsu growls and reforms her gauntlets. Blazing red painted with flames, Tsunami lands another incredible blow onto her father. It had no effect. Iemitsu remains on his feet hardly budging an inch. He urges to strike at him harder! Be faster! Be stronger. Tsunami was confused by this man before her. Who was he? This warrior couldn't be her stupid father! Flames burst and blast and another strike! Iemitsu sighs again, heavy with disappointment.

"…Pay attention…this is how your throw a punch."

Tsunami's body shudders as a great flame, greater than her own, flares across her father's forehead. Tsunami couldn't believe the size and strength of her father's Dying Will! A large first rushes towards her face. She had no time to react. It makes full contact against her cheek. Fire fills her vision and for a second there was a great surge of pain before she loses feeling in her wounded cheek. The power of Iemitsu's single punch blows a hole through several ceilings and through the roof of the school! When the dust clears, Tsunami's body lies in a large crater a level below the floor Iemitsu stood. She weakly looks up at her father and falls unconscious.

* * *

Three hours later, Team Reborn gathers at a restaurant. Spirits were low all around. Reborn asks for a report of the results of the day's battle.

Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei had been on their way to assist Tsunami. On the way they encountered Kyoya who they discovered had chosen to fight as the Storm Arcobaleno Fon's representative. Hayato had voiced his feelings of betrayal to the Cloud Guardian for siding against, but Kyoya's reply for his decision was the opportunity to fight everyone! Ryohei had immediately stepped up Kyoya's challenge. After he activated his cambio form he launched into a full frontal attack. However, his battle was short-lived as Kyoya had merely reached out for Ryohei's outstretched wrist and smashed his unprotected watch.

Ryohei slams his head onto the restaurant table, "I'M EXTREMELY SORRY!"

Tsunami wordlessly reaches out and pets Ryohei's hair.

Hayato and Takeshi had to face Kyoya now, but they smartly withdrew from battle using Hayato's smoke bombs to hide Takeshi's rain flames to slow Kyoya down enabling them to escape. Both seem a little embarrassed by their decision, but all around the table there was a silent agreement that it was the best action.

Reborn looks to Tsunami, "And you, Tsunami?"

Tsunami whimpers, unable to look Reborn in the eye, "I…I fought with my father…" she mumbles. "And I lost."

"Huh! Your old man?!" Takeshi gaps.

"But, Hime…your watch is still intact."

Tsunami winces and grips her watch.

"I can explain that…Dino and I were late to be up any help." Reborn begins.

"S-sorry," Dino bows his head.

Reborn and Dino had found Iemitsu standing over his daughter. In order to save Tsunami's watch, Reborn had no choice to make a trade. To keep her watch, Reborn proposed for an alliance between himself and Colonello.

"It pained me to do so…having to submit to my rival…but it was the only way to save Tsunami."

Tsunami's face was hidden behind her hair as she kept her head down.

"Reborn…I'm sorry."

Tsunami clutches her chest. There was this pain there. Tsunami didn't know what she was feeling but it was such a horrible feeling! It got worse every time she thought of her instant lost to her father. It was so…embarrassing…humiliating…and now she and Reborn's Team are at the whims of Colonello's! This was her fault. Reborn grins and puts a hand on her hand.

"Oh, stop beating yourself up…I do that plenty!"

"R-reborn," Tsunami whimpers.

Their watches go off with the voice of the proprietor of the competition, Checkerface. Holographic screens sprout out from their watch on display was the results of each team. Almost every lost up to one to three members from their battles. But to everyone's shock, Team Verde took out five battlers. It was apparent that Verde's team was very powerful. The discussion continued. Reborn along with Romario already formulated a plan for him to be close to the school where the next battles may more than likely take place. Dino was caught off guard by the quick thinking right –hand and his former tutor.

The team parts ways and Tsunami with Reborn, Hayato and Takeshi make their way home. Tsunami was quiet and sullen until Reborn pinches and pulls her cheek.

"What's wrong, Tsunami?"

"Reborn! That hurts!"

"Out with it."

"…..I…I don't want to go home…tonight."

Hayato and Takeshi stare at Tsunami. After a thought, Takeshi reaches out and takes her hand.

"Hey, why don't you spend the night at my house tonight this time?"

"Huh, this time?" Hayato frowns.

"You slept over at Hibari-san's place last night, right? Let's have a sleepover at my place!" Takeshi brings Tsunami closer and holds her against his chest. "Dad would love to see you again!"

"Wait a damn minute!" Hayato roars. "I'm coming to! What if another battle starts?!"

Hayato leans in close and speaks into Tsunami's ear, "Plus, his place is a sushi restaurant…all you can eat!"

"I'm right here you know!" Takeshi growls.

Tsuyoshi was very pleased to see Tsunami. He kept going on how he missed her beautiful eyes and smile until Takeshi told him to knock it off! Takeshi felt that Tsunami didn't want to be flirted with by some old man and he told his father so.

"Hmph, if was a few years younger I would have taken her from you!"

Tsunami blushes through her dinner as father and son argue playfully over which Yamamoto would be more suited for her. Even Hayato was entertained seeing Takeshi get slightly snippy and miffed. After dinner, the three teens played a few rounds of Takeshi's new baseball game. Takeshi was surprised that though Tsunami wasn't into sports, placed in a video game interface, she was quite a strategist and had beaten both boys. Winning the games did take a bit of edge off losing to her father. Tsunami realizes soon that she felt a little grimy. Her uniform had patches of dust and dirt and pieces of concreate between the folds of her clothes. She asks if she could take a bath and Takeshi was quick to his feet to draw a bath. He returns a few minutes later announcing that the bath was ready. Tsunami thanks him for his consideration and goes to bathe.

A few minutes later, Tsuyoshi checks on his son.

"Er…Tsunami-chan's taking bath…but, does she have any change of clothes?"

Tsunami did bring a bag to school from her sleepover with the Hibari siblings…but…they were however used. Hayato and Takeshi looked at each other stumped.

"Uh…wait, no worries I got this!" Takeshi grins.

Tsuyoshi frowns, shrugs and leaves Tsunami's care to his son.

Tsunami felt refreshed after a good soak in the tub. She was drying herself off when there was a knock on her door.

"Y-yes?"

"Um, Tsu-chan…it just dawned on me that you probably don't have another set of clothes to sleep in…"

Tsunami blushes. "No worries, I got something for you…"

After waiting a beat, Tsunami opens the door a crack. She sees Takeshi and giggles seeing him covering his eyes with one hand and holding some clothes in his other. She takes the clothes and slips her hand back into the bathroom. She thanks him through the door.

Takeshi took it upon himself to wash all of Tsunami clothes, leaving Hayato alone to himself to read Takeshi's manga collection. To his annoyance, most of them were made up baseball and other sport genre. He lifts his head up when the door opens and his face morphs into shock. Tsunami was wearing one of Takeshi's baseball jerseys! It was clean, of course. Tsunami was swimming in fabric. On her the jersey reached down to close above her ankles. It was buttoned from top to bottom though it was still loose as one side of the shirt slipped off one of her shoulders. In her hands was a pair of red boxers with baseballs printed on them. She was blushing.

"I…I couldn't wear the boxers…they're too big…t-thank goodness I didn't bump into Yamamoto-san…"

Hayato swallows audibly, "Y-yeah…his interest in you is already questionable…"

"I…That's not what I meant!...Besides, he's only teasing me and Takeshi!"

Hayato arches one of his elegant brows. Tsunami pouts and before she could scold him, Takeshi returns with a tray of tea and snacks.

"I brought more…snacks…"

Tsunami looks over her shoulder as Takeshi stares down on her. Her hair was damp, still wet from her bath making her spiky hair lay down a bit. Her skin was still pink from the hot-warm water and it was getting redder the longer Takeshi stared. He looks her up and down slowly taking in all the detail of Tsunami wearing his jersey. Feeling self-conscious, Tsunami draws up his boxers to her chest.

"T-takeshi?"

Takeshi enters the room, eyes still on her. He sets the tray down on the table and goes back to the door.

"I'll be right back…I need to check something."

Tsunami and Hayato are left alone once more. They looked at each other, both confused over Takeshi's behavior. Takeshi returns, closes his door…and locks it. Hayato frowns.

"What are you doing? What are you planning, you idiot?"

"Dad's out like a light…it's been a long, busy day for him…he'll be sleeping deeply. Reborn's taking his bath. We only got a little bit of time."

"Time for what?" Hayato continues to eye the baseball-lover suspiciously.

Takeshi whips away from the door and pounces on Tsunami who was sitting on a floor pillow. Tsunami squeals as she is bowled over, her legs kick up in the air. She gasps as warm lips nosily smack against the skin of her exposed neck and shoulders. Large hands wonder and grope through the jersey and Takeshi's growls like a wolf. Suddenly, all activity ceases and Takeshi's body was yanked away from her. Tsunami scrambles back into sitting position and finds Hayato sitting on Takeshi's chest with his fingers wrapped around Takeshi's throat.

"WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK DOING YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU DUMBASS!?"

"Go…go…Goku…dera…I'm…chok….ing…you're…choking…ack…me….ack!"

"NO FUCKING SHIT, SHERLOCK!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIE! Hayato! Hayato stop it!"

After begging and pleading until she burst into tears and a large foot to Hayato's stomach once he was distracted by the tears of his boss, Takeshi was able to breathe again. Then both Rain and Storm guardians work to calm Tsunami down.

"I'm sorry, Tsu-chan…and I'm sorry to you too, Gokudera…I…just…couldn't help myself…you look so sexy in my jersey! I just…lost it!"

"It's okay…" Tsunami sniffs and whips away the last of her tears. "I didn't mind it."

"Huh?! He was devouring you…and you…liked it?" Hayato's face bursts into flames.

Tsunami nods matching her face with his. She reaches for the buttons and begins to undo half of them. To both guardians' surprise, there were full sets of teeth marks on her chest, over her nipples and even parts of her stomach.

"K-kyoya was…an absolute beast last night…but, I really enjoyed myself…a lot…" she squirms under their gazes.

Hayato's mouth gaps like a big-mouthed bass. Takeshi was very intrigued. He slips off the shoulder of his jersey off to left the light show the marks clearly. He reaches out and touches them. Tsunami sucks in air through her teeth. The bite marks was still tender. There were many shades of red and pink showing the varying degrees of depth Kyoya's teeth had left. Takeshi licks his lips as he slowly traces a finger of the bite mark around one of her nipples. Tsunami sighs and arches her back, displaying her breasts for them to take in. Takeshi leans forward and blows on the mark.

"Takeshi…don't tease me!"

He chuckles as he rears away from her. Then he nudges Hayato with an elbow snapping the Italian-Japanese bomber out of his daze.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you curious?"

"I…I…" Hayato shyly looks upon Tsunami's face.

Tsunami huffs and positions herself in front of her Storm. Hayato becomes even shyer and tries not to look at her face or her exposed body. But her hands cup his angular face and she yanks his face forward and initiates a sloppy kiss. Takeshi whistles and leans back on his hands. Tsunami groans against his lips…lapping at his tongue, tracing the tip of her tongue through his smoky cavern. Her hands dig up into his hair from the nape of his neck, twisting and curling the straight ends of his hair into knots. Hayato whimpers and whines but doesn't move to pull away but to push more into his boss' passionate caress of her lips.

"Puu haaa!" Tsunami lips pop away.

A thin string keeps their connection between Hayato and Tsunami's lips. Tsunami's eyes were hot and slightly aglow. The back of her hand gently wipes her mouth. Hayato cleans up his own with his tongue.

"Hayato," she speaks firm and calm.

"H-h-hime?"

"Tonight, call me Tsunami…and feel me."

"Y…yes, boss!"

"Yes, what?"

"Tsu…tsu…tsu…tsu…nami…sama!"

Tsunami glares at him. Takeshi throws back his head and laughs. Hayato was too dazed and enraptured to glare at the cackling baseball player. But he struggled against him a little when he was pulled against the taller boy but quickly still when Tsunami drapes herself over both their legs. Rising onto her knees she reaches up to be at Takeshi's eye level. Tilting their heads at the appropriate angle they begin making out. Hayato squeaks as Tsunami's breasts are pulled into face. Takeshi's hands were on Hayato's shoulders and as he continued to lock lips with Tsunami, they slide down and up his arms to his wrists that were being held close to his chest.

"Gokudera…" Takeshi murmurs against Tsunami's list. "Do something to her…"

Hayato swallows, "D-don't tell me what to do! And get your hands off me!"

"Haha, if only he was feisty with you…neh, Tsu-chan?"

Tsunami pecks Takeshi's cheeks a few times. She looks down on Hayato as she lowers himself onto his lap. Replacing Takeshi's hands with her own she guides them to rest upon her breast. She moans and flinches from her tender-still breasts. Hayato mumbles something in Italian.

"Again…please…"

"What?"

"Speak Italian to me, please, Hayato-kun…"

He speaks and suddenly his confidence was raised the more he praised Tsunami on her beauty and her character. Tsunami hums and whimpers. Takeshi leans forward and reaches for her bottom. Hayato is sandwiched tightly between breasts and a hard chest but he continues to ramble reverently in Italian. Tsunami giggles and sighs feeling his voice vibrate between the crevices of her breasts on her skin. Between his words he begins to softly kiss her. Tsunami encourages and praises him and Takeshi as well.

Unknown to the teenagers in the room, they had a tiny green and scaly audience sitting on Takeshi's table.


	7. Alliances Made and Broken

The Great Sun and the Great Sky

SakuraSamuraiGirl

* * *

Chapter 7: Alliances Made and Broken

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning when Tsunami woke up between Hayato and Takeshi. Hayato was asleep. His mouth was open and his breath passes over his teeth. Tsunami squeezes her eyes close thinking of her fight. It still bothered her so much for losing to her father. Why did it bother her so much? She didn't understand why it was bothering her so much! She whines. Strong arms tighten around her waist and she is pulled into Takeshi's chest. She closes her eyes as she feels his lips against her ear. He hums into ear. Tsunami leans against him and relaxes a little. Hayato whimpers. Tsunami huffs with a small smile and pulls him gently against her. He cuddles even closer and makes a happy sound.

Tsunami thought she heard Takeshi laugh in his sleep.

The second day of Tsunami's surprise, Enma's familgia had suddenly changed their minds and they all decided to support Skull in the battles. Their change of decision came from when they learned that Skull saved Enma from being ganged up on by the Varia. Tsunami was surprised and a little upset that the entire Varia squad tried to take down Enma. Then again, Enma was fairly strong and they had seen what he can do at the ceremony a few months ago. She supposes that was fair in a way and decides not to have a talk with Squalo or Xanxus. Touching his hand and intertwining their fingers together, Tsunami looks him over. He had new bandages all over him. Band-aids wrapped around his fingers. Looking up from her inspection she looks onto Enma's face. His face was red and he was looking down on his desk. Giggling she tugs on his hand to make him look at her.

"Please be careful next time, Enma-kun."

Enma nods quickly.

The bell rings and all class take their seats. They all realize that their teacher for this period had yet to arrive. Murmurs begin to fill the classroom and grow. There was a loud crash outside the door that makes it rattle. There was grumbling behind the door. The door slides open and Tsunami, her guardians, Enma and Kyoko become stunned! In through the door walks in Dino! Tsunami has a sense of déjà vu from the time Squalo walked in as a teacher! Really! Wouldn't the school be suspicious that have young Italian teachers being employed every time? Tsunami wasn't surprise to see the hearts in her fellow female classmates' eyes (minus Kyoko, who knew Dino from their trip to the future together).

School ends quickly and thankfully, nothing happened after school. Reborn decides to take advantage of a few moments for them to do a little intel.

Reborn has Tsunami and her Storm and Rain to visit a rented mansion. Tsunami didn't know that a mansion could be rented. The mansion was in the upper-crust neighborhood of Namimori. In fact, it was a few sprints across a couple of large courtyards away from the creator and die-hard fan of the Tsunami-Idol site, Mei. Thankfully Reborn took an alternate route away from Mei's neck of the woods. It must be important whoever they were meeting at this mansion that Reborn would skip an opportunity to torture Tsunami. The mansion was pure white, like a modern museum with flowers decorating over every surface giving it a "welcome home" vibe with a variety of trees and bushes.

As they entered the courtyard, one of the double doors on the veranda opens. Everyone smiles with delight when a tiny, young Yuni dashes out.

"Hey everyone!" Yuni greets.

Tsunami rushes up to the girl and catches her within in arms in a hug.

"Yuni! It really is you!" Tsunami giggles. "Ah, you're so small!"

Yuni giggles along with Tsunami. She takes her guests to the tea room where a lovely set was waiting for them and…

"M-M-Mei-san?!" Tsunami gasps.

"Tsu-chan!" Mei stands from the table, in a modern Victorian attire with a great big hat with layers of flowers and ribbons. "What a delight to see you! It's been so long!"

"So long? We came back from that school trip only a few weeks ago…" Hayato mutters.

Mei had heard about her new neighbor, Yuni and had decided to give a warm welcome to the neighborhood visit. She had brought tea and cakes and had it prepared by her ever-constant companion and butler, Isami.

"I see your special guests have arrived so I will take my leave. It was a pleasure, Yuni-san! A great pleasure to see you again, Tsu-chan!" Mei flutters her lashes. "We can let ourselves out! I don't want to take up of you and Tsu-chan's time. Good bye, Yuni-san."

Yuni waves good bye. Tsunami sighs as she takes a seat, "Uh…she didn't mention anything about her online business…did she?"

Yuni also takes a seat next to her. "Yes! I ordered the photo book and the alarm clock!"

Tsunami moans while Yuni giggles. As they settled into their seats, Tsunami notices at the door from the outside were two small children. When they were spotted they makes faces and dash off.

"Was that…?" Tsunami blinks.

Yuni nods, "Yes, that was Bluebell and Nosaru! I've gotten to know them in this time. So will you!"

Tsunami smiles, "They're kind of cute when they're not trying to kill you."

Yuni continues talking about her team. From Checkerface's report, several people from Yuni's team had been taken down by Verde's team. Those individuals that had their watches destroyed were Tazaru, Torikabuto and Daisy. Gamma was having difficulty accepting Byakuran into the team. Besides the events of their future encounters, Gamma didn't like Byakuran personality in general. In return, Byakuran doesn't like taking orders from Gamma.

"Ah, speaking of Byakuran, Tsunami-chan? He's been acting a little weird since he had returned with our offer to form alliance a few days ago."

"Weird?" Tsunami pauses in drinking her tea.

"Mm! He was…floating…literally! Later he had the fit of the giggles and was blushing."

Tsunami blushes herself.

"I knew it! Something happened and you're the source! What happened?" Yuni insists.

Tsunami sets her tea down and runs her finger about the rim of the cup. Her blushing goes further as she stutters about the kiss she gave Byakuran out of gratitude for saving Takeshi a few months ago. Yuni gasps and claps her hands over her mouth. The shock goes away in seconds and Yuni giggles and laughs.

"Byakuran has a crush on you now!"

"D-does he now?" Tsunami's face was inflamed.

Takeshi chuckles.

Hayato was dazed, "Hime's love…is so powerful! There's no stopping it!" He blushes himself. "I am…unworthy of such…"

"Don't start that!" Tsunami scolds.

Tsunami pouts but she behind her embarrassment, she was happy to hear Yuni laugh and talk. She was here, alive and well. After everyone settled down, a thought came to Tsunami. Since Yuni was definitely a part of the Representative Battles, her curse of her short lifespan would be…

"Yuni…um…your curse…"

"As you're aware, my curse affects me differently from the other Arcobaleno."

"So if you win…"

"Don't!" Yuni shouts.

Tsunami jumps away from the fierce expression on Yuni's young face.

"Don't even think about it! Please fight for Mr. Reborn with all your strength." Yuni's speaks firmly as she smiles gently. As quickly as the smile appeared, Yuni becomes solemn.

"Don't start worrying about other people in this fight…in this next battle…two teams will be eliminated," Yuni prophesies.

Stunned faces were all around the table. Reborn's eyes widen a mere margin.

"Do you know which two teams will be eliminated?"

"No, I don't know specifically which teams would lose, but I know that two will be defeated in the next battle today."

Yuni's predictions are never wrong. When Yuni predicted events while in the future, they all came true...

"Sorry to keep you waiting~!"

Byakuran's voice sings through the air, destroying the tense atmosphere. Entering the tea room, he arrives with an enormous bouquet of red roses wrapped in white paper and white ribbons. Byakuran makes a beeline for Tsunami and kneels on one knee at her feet. He presents his gift to Tsunami.

"For you, my dear!"

Tsunami blushes and takes the flowers, only to hide her face from Yuni's Cheshire cat grin. She mumbles her thanks. Gamma had been right behind Byakuran groans and face palms into his hand. Takeshi chuckles and stands from his seat. He thanks Byakuran for saving his life. Byakuran laughs and approaches Takeshi to swing an arm around his shoulder and turns them away from the group as he whispers in the baseball player's ear.

"Ah, that was just luck! I had no idea that the healing was going to work so well!"

"S-seriously?!" Takeshi hisses in shock.

"But, let's keep that between us…Tsu-chan and I are on a good roll, if you know what I mean?" Byakuran winks.

Takeshi sputters and laughs aloud. He nods in agreement, "I understand…all that matters is that it worked and I'm still here and Tsu-chan's happy!"

"Exactly!"

Takeshi grins slyly, "But, I should warn you that you're going to have to share…Tsunami is my lover too, along with some of the other guardians and some others!"

Byakuran's eyes widen, "You don't say?!" He looks over their shoulder. Gamma was apologizing to Tsunami for Byakuran's behavior. Tsunami smiles and waves it off. She looks down on her bouquet and smells the roses.

Byakuran smile softens, "Well, I guess it's understandable how desirable she is….she has this something that makes you wanting for more no matter what...or who."

Takeshi sighs and looks at Tsunami lovingly, "Tell me about it!"

Reborn brings everyone back to the topic of the upcoming battle. How Team Verde was able to dominate over so many opponents. It was agreed that Team Verde was the top most powerful. Gamma took out a gun and placed it on the table before them all. It didn't seem out of the ordinary. Reborn identified the gun as a glock, an Australian made pistol.

"This gun was created using illusory powers." Byakuran reveals.

"An illusion? But the way it feels…it's got to be real." Reborn was in disbelief.

"Verde has created a machine that can turn illusions into reality."

Byakuran picks up the gun and on closer inspection tells everyone that the illusion was falling apart bit by bit; but all day from the previous day it was real. It wasn't just the machine that made the team strong. Mukuro's new recruit, his apprentice Fran was quite talented for a child.

"Well, that's that! Enough bad news!" Byakuran chirps.

Bluebell races into the room carrying bags and bags of marshmallows.

"Let's eat!...Tsu-chaaan~, they're really soft! Let's share a bag together!"

Gamma and Hayato couldn't believe Byakuran's disregard of the situation! They yell and insist that a game plan was needed. But they were both ignored at Byakuran pulls Tsunami onto a loveseat. Tsunami was stunned by his behavior. This Byakuran was very different from the Byakuran from the future. Very, very different. Of course, she knew that when he came to visit her at her house. She knew next to nothing about Byakuran other than his future self. Byakuran waves a fluffy marshmallow in front of her face. She tried to take it from his hands but he would draw it away. Realizing what he wants she huffs and opens her mouth. A marshmallow was popped into her mouth. She chews and blinks a few a times.

"…Melon-flavored?"

"Really?" Byakuran looks at the bag. "Ah, I wondering why it was green."

"It's…pretty good!"

Byakuran grins, "Say, stay for the evening. Dinner made by Yuni is delicious…aaand, I'll tell you about our countermeasure."

"Countermeasure?"

Byakuran nods, "Fight genius with genius, fight machine with machine. Oh, there you are!"

The door to the tea room opens again and Tsunami stood with a bright smile on her face. In walks Shouichi and Spanner, hand in hand. At this Byakuran, Gamma and Yuni raised their eyebrows. Reborn smiles while Hayato and Takeshi were a bit confused on their confusion.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Shouichi breathes with relief. "Didn't expect to see you."

Spanner goes to Tsunami and gives her a large bag of homemade candy. Tsunami giggles seeing that the lollipops were in the shape of spanners.

"It's been a little bit since the robot contest! How have you two been?"

"I…I still can't believe that…we're together!"

"Every time I kiss him or hug him it's a surprise to him. It's still amusing to me," Spanner smirks. "Also more amusing, is how his voice started to break when we started dating."

"Spanner!" Shouichi's voice breaks.

He blushes terribly and Hayato and Takeshi snicker. Tsunami had to bite her lip to keep from grinning. Shouichi quickly breaks the subject when he reveals that he had been researching a way to nullify the effect of Verde's machine. It would take only a day or two. Until a solution was found, the teams would have to avoid Team Verde. But it would be difficult, if Team Verde targeted them.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

All darted their gazes upon their watch!

"1 MINUTE UNTIL BATTLE COMMENCES."

Byakuran's guardians and Yuni's enter the room. Gamma orders them to take their positions. Reborn turns to Yuni.

"It's Team Verde isn't it?"

Yuni nods. Tsunami stands with a determine expression. There was no question. She and her Rain and Storm head outside. It was pitch black with the night. There was concern of not being able to see anything, especially a solid illusion. Byakuran summons his wings and white dragon as he takes to the sky.

"I'll keep watch from above. I can lure out the enemy easily from here."

Tsunami slips on her gloves and pops in a pill. Her gloves transform and flare and she blasts into the sky, joining Byakuran. Byakuran grins.

"I never thought this day would come."

"I'm counting on you to watch my back! I'm giving you my trust!"

Byakuran looks over his shoulder at Tsunami's back to his. "…Thank you, Tsuna-chan." His voice was sincere.

"BATTLE HAS COMMENCED! THE BATTLE PERIOD WILL LAST 30 MINUTES."

Byakuran and Tsunami kept their eyes around their surroundings. It was three minutes into the battle, yet an attack had yet to be launched. Byakuran calls out to Tsunami.

"Tsuna-chan! I thank you again for giving me your trust. Such trust for someone like me who has the face of the person that destroyed your future self and all she held dear."

"…You've must have gone through quite a change. Yuni chose you to help her, even though you were the one that killed her. She's forgiven you and has placed her at her side. If she can do that…so can I. Especially for what you did for Takeshi."

"I owe this second change to that child. I'm giving it my best~!"

Bluebell was on the roof when she cries out at the sudden multiplication of telephone poles! The poles outline all around the mansion. Tsunami gasps! She didn't sense any mist flames at all! This was the power combined with Verde's machine.

"Verde's machine converts illusions into reality." Byakuran reminds Tsunami. "But it puts stress on the illusionist. They've got to have him hidden inside a shelter somewhere….ah~!"

There was a van on the street. It wasn't their previously. Byakuran sets his dragon upon it. The dragon dives onto the van and it explodes. A man, a civilian, scrambles out of the car slightly singed and very alarmed!

"Byakuran!" Tsunami scolds.

There was whistling through the air. From the trees, several dozen missiles shot out from every direction, bearing down on the mansion. Tsunami prepares her gloves' flames.

"No, no. We've got to make sure we protect your boss watch, Tsunami-chan."

Before Tsunami question him, the missiles were within range. She gasps. The missiles go off on the roof. Each member of Team Yuni and Reborn did their best to repel the missiles with their flames. To some of their surprise, the attack power was a lot less than their dangerous appearance, but they had to be alert for other dangers.

"Be on the lookout…the moment you let your guards down, they'll try to destroy the watches," Kikyou speaks to Zakuro. "Team Verde has a very skilled tactician on their side."

Zakuro punches his ring into his box weapon transforming his body into his humanoid-dinosaur form, which darkened his skin with dark scales, growing fangs, claws and a leathery tail.

"Don't go rushing off!" Kikyou grabs Zakuro's wrist….and crushes it!

"What?!" Zakuro roars.

"Kufufufu…I told you, didn't I. To keep your eyes opens!"

Mist spreads away from Kikyou's form and reveals to be an illusion covering Mukuro! Zakuro roars and moves to attack.

"Hold it! That's against the rules! No, no! Ho, ho!"

The Man in the Iron Hat's assistant, Tsunomichi, was on the roof! "Once your wristwatch is broken, you're no longer a representative and can't participate any longer. If you continue to interfere, your team will be disqualified and lose!"

After the reminder, Tsunomichi bounces off the roof, leaving Zakuro cursing and roaring. Tsunomichi lands on the ground and runs pass…another Tsunomichi. The Tsunomichi running turns to mist and reveals Fran. Tsunomichi giggles and shrugs his shoulders. His job was already taken care of!

Mukuro also makes his way on the roof. When he lands on the ground, he immediately leaps away from the swipe of Tsunami's Sky flames.

"I didn't expect you, Tsunami."

"Mukuro! I'm still mad at you!"

Mukuro sweats lightly, but keeps his smirk.

"Hmmm, are you sure that I am the one you're mad at, my dear? I have heard about your fight from yesterday!"

Tsunami snarls. Her next swipe roars with golden flames and Mukuro barely dodges that attack.

"Master!" calls Fran from a hidden distance. "I don't think it's wise to get your girlfriend even more mad at you!" Byakuran flies in.

From the forest, Ken and Chikusa watch the battle. They look at each other. Chikusa sighs and Ken grumps.

"Should we help?" Ken asks.

"…With Sawada in her current mood, I'm sure Mukuro could handle it somewhat…but just in case and so we don't get into trouble. We should move."

"…fine," Ken leaps out of the bushes and darts after Byakuran.

Chikusa leaps into the fray using his weaponized yo-yos. At their appearance, Gamma guards Byakuran's back, deflecting the Chikusa's needles. Kikyou, the real one, also arrives; he opens his box weapon and summons his box animals. The long-necked dinosaurs reach for the sky. Seeing the great beasts, may those that had fought against them, were relieved that they didn't have to face them again. Fran was also impressed, but he responds with another barrage of missiles.

"INCOMING!" he yells.

Tsunami stuck close to Mukuro, swiping and kicking at him. She knew that she was stronger than Mukuro! She fought him before and won! She fought against Daemon who was using his body! Yet, Mukuro seem to be dancing around her. He did tell her that they had to fight seriously. He knew that Tsunami's pride was still sore from her defeat with her father. Tsunami sees an opening and throws her fist at him! Mukuro was wearing a dark glove with wires over his hands and a small rounded-rectangle on the top of his hand. Mist appears and forms a great shield that protected his entire body. Tsunami's fist met the shield with a klang. With a push from Mukuro's flames, she was thrown back with a shout.

A great beam of light streaks across the sky! It wasn't Fran's missiles! It came from a far greater distance with a roar of a fighter jet. The beam was one then broke down into smaller beams. Everyone's attention was drawn towards it. The light beams filled the sky filling the area with light. Each beam lands a hit on several individuals! Mukuro, Fran, Ken, Chikusa, Gamma, Kikyou and Byakuran were struck. Tsunami was shocked.

"Are you hanging in there, Tsuna-chan~!? Since you didn't come back home yesterday…your mom was worried that we might have had a fight, you know?" Iemitsu voice rings through her headset.

"D-dad?!" Tsunami yells.

"That strike jus tnow was a bullet from a curse-released Colonello. We're aiming from a location 5 kilometers away. Since we plan to take a second shot soon, will you take Gokudera and Yamamoto and get away from there immediately?"

"…A second shot?!"

"Mukuro and Byakuran will be taken down with the next hit…I don't want you guys, our allies, to get dragged in as well."

"Take down Mukuro and Byakuran?!"

"If it's Colonello, it can be done. Don't worry." Iemitsu assures.

"That's not it! We have formed an alliance with Team YYuni too! Mukuro an dhis team are enemies, but I can't just stand by and let he and Byakuran get eliminated!"

"That has nothing to do with my team. We're in a rush so get out of the way already…"

Tsunami growls, "I refuse!"

"…Is that so…" Iemitsu sighs bored. "Wellll~ it can't be helped then~…it that's that's the case, we hereby terminate out alliance with Team Reborn. We'll make you our targets as well."

Tsunami was trembling with rage. Her father was attacking her friends, though they were enemies, it was not a fight of life or death! It merely friendly competition, that was slight bit rough. Her father was holding nothing back! Her flames swirl around her as he grinds her teeth together. Natsu snarls and gnashes his own teeth, reflecting his mistress' feelings with his tail waving in irritation.

Down below, Yuni and Reborn walk outside and asset the situation. Yuni steels herself and turns to Reborn.

"Uncle Reborn, I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"I'm the same as Uncle Reborn. In this Representative battle, Uncle Reborn's team cannot afford to lose! We think of different ends, but our goal is nonetheless the same. That's why…"

Reborn's eyes are filled with understanding. From a far, Gamma overhears their conversation. He frowns in confusion, trying to understand what Yuni was saying. Byakuran hovers near by and smiles.

"Yuni-chan wants to protect Team Reborn. In other words, she does not desire to crush Tsuna-chan's boss watch."

Tsunami's gloves transform to the next level, Mitenna di Vongole Primo!

"Everyone! The second shot it coming! Take care of yourselves!" She warns both allies and enemies.

Byakuran looks up at her, "She can't stand seeing his allied teams get killed. Tsuna-chan is still as soft-hearted as ever. But, if I could say just one more thing, I can't defend those hard parts of that gauntlet. In addition, if it would afterwards come to the wristwatch with its terrifying accuracy, a part of it will be destroyed for it to be protected. We'll get even more hurt if we have the will to protect something. Tsuna-chan doesn't want herself not being able to protect someone."

Gamma realizes Byakuran's intentions, "Byakuran! If your boss watch gets destroyed, the Princess' curse won't be released!"

"That is also the case…" Byakuran shrugs and flaps his wings, "Well, later…"

"I'll go!"

"Gamma!" Yuni calls out.

"It'll be instant death at your state."

Another shot is fired and it shrieks across the sky once again! Tsunami lifts her gauntlet ready to deflect. Byakuran narrows his eyes, losing his smile. Reborn moves across the courtyard and bounds up into the air. He couldn't allow Tsunami to go down. She got points for ambition but she was risking a lot. A hand softly presses down on his head. He sees wings and feathers filling his view. Tsunami's view was also filled with wings and feathers and the broad back of Byakuran.

"Byakuran!?"

"You can't lose here…that is Yuni's wish."

Byakuran's blocks the beam and takes the blow for Tsunami. Tsunami's eyes widen. Feathers, splattered with blood fall around them.

"In a dream, I had defeated you and cleared the game; all that I wished for came true…but I forgot the true objective, and it became 'nothing'. From the start, I had that personality that doesn't want any connections…whatever….wherever I may be…I've only waited for death. But, she had come a long way for my sake. Yuni-chan worried about me from the bottom of her heart. At times when my feelings are from her, she will always approach me. That warmth…has given me life…that girl's kind heart has connected me to reality. I'll protect Yuni-chan's heart."

He smiles at Tsunami, '_And also…I realize the possibility of gaining an even more precious heart.'_

"Go defeat father!"

Tsunami shoots away when Byakuran's boss watch shatters.

"TEAM YUNI'S BOSS WATCH HAS BEEN DESTROYED – THEY ARE DEFEATED."

Byakuran's wings disappear and he begins to fall, "Give it your best, Tsuna-chan…"

Tsunami looks behind her and sees Byakuran fall. She hopes and prays that he'll be all right!

"Damn you, Dad! I'll never forgive you for this!"

Tsunami heads to the direction her father had informed her of. Iemitsu and the rest of his team that were still in play were on a tall plateau. Iemitsu orders Colonello to stand down. He was to handle his daughter. Tsunami was right in front of them and Iemitsu's flames flare. Tsunami's fist collides into Iemitsu!

Tsunami's pushes her father against the rock. Iemitsu's back creates a crater but before hitting the rock he had blocked her punch. He kicks Tsunami away causing her fly away with a loud cough. She holds her stomach from the terribly, powerful kick.

"You haven't improved at all!" Iemitsu jeers.

"Shut…UP!"

Tsunami throws her hands back and flame-propels herself towards her father and slams both hands into him. Iemitsu smug grin doesn't leave his face as he grabs her wrist. He swings his daughter across from him and slams her back onto the ground beside him. She groans and curses.

'_Why!? Why am I still no match for him_?..._That bastard…who abandoned my mother and me in that house alone forever…that embarrassment of a man…who, on the are occasion he did stop by the house, would just snore his ass off passed out or talk about bunch of meaningless bullshit_!'

"This is boring," Iemitsu's voice snaps Tsunami out of her thoughts.

Looking up, Tsunami sees her father, casually sitting on the ground in his suit. Knees up and his feet planted on the ground. His arms were resting on his knees. There was a bored, lazy expression on his face.

"Fighting with you is boring."

Tsunami's flames died instantly. She trembles over her feeling so helpless. She hadn't felt so helpless since the time before Reborn even existed in her life. She opens and closes her mouth, her mind was asking so many questions but she was unable to ask her father of those questions.

"Take off your boss watch. I'm going to smash it."

"W-what?!" She draws away from him.

Iemitsu digs his hand into the earth and he stands with a huge bolder. The boulder's shadow overwhelms Tsunami and she screams backing away further away until her back hits the wall of the rock. Colonello (back in his cursed form) and Lal Mirch were watching the battle from a distance. Lal believed that if Iemitsu really wanted too he could have broken Tsunami's watch a long time ago.

"Iemitsu wants to tell Tsunami something…he's just terrible at stuff like this…" Colonello explains to Lal.

Iemitsu tosses the boulder. Tsunami screams and covers her head. Colonello and Lal couldn't believe that that he would do such a thing! Tsunami's dying will flames had deactivated. She wouldn't be able to defend herself at all in such a state!

Several shots ring through the air and every bullet tears down the boulder piece by piece until the rock debris forms into a word…"chaos". The rocks fall around Tsunami but none of them hit her. Tsunami was shaking when it all becomes quiet. Tsunami flinches when she hears footsteps approach her. They stop when they were near.

"Chaos."

That voice wasn't her father. Tsunami lifts her face and gasps seeing a man, a very handsome man. The most handsome man she had ever seen! She stares at him stunned and swallows. A blush spreads across her face and she forgets her fear. The man goes down on one knee resting a pistol over his knees and smirks.

"Looks like you're in a rough fight. It's lesson time. No-Good Tsunami."

Tsunami blinks…how did he know about that name?! She notices his fedora…the color of the band. The color of his shirt, his dark, soul piercing eyes and his super, curly sideburns.

"….R…r…reborn?" she whispers.

"Good girl. You recognize me. I was afraid that you would be naïve and wouldn't be able to connect my true form to my cursed form. Women do have an eye for detail than men."

Reborn reaches out and rest a hand on her cheek. Tsunami shivers and her heart races. Oh! So this is why Bianchi practically trips over herself over someone like Reborn! His hand was cool and large, almost comforting.

"Reborn…"

"Is that all you can say to me, No-Good Tsunami?"

"I…I love you."

Reborn's eyes widen, "What?"

Iemitsu chokes in the background. Above, Colonello and Lal's mouths drop at the same time. Tsunami reaches for the hand that had jerked away when she gave confession. She gently holds it.

"I love you, Reborn…and you love me."

"How long have you known?"

"My older-self left me a letter…she told me that you had confessed to her…"

"Huh, the you of the future is quite the tactician. She'd vowed to win me over whether in the past or her future. When did you realize your love for me?"

"…I…started to have a crush on you when we were in Italy. I began paying more attention to you and I realize that you care for me more than just a student."

"Oh, so you noticed the subtle hints."

"They were very subtle…if my future self hadn't given me a hint, I would have never realized it."

Reborn reaches across her cheek into the thick of her hair reaching around the back of her head. Tsunami whimpers in anticipation and closes her eyes. Reborn closes his eyes and tilts her head back. His breath intertwines with hers and he whispers.

"Why now? Why tell me how you feel now?"

"Would you have believed me if I told you I love you when you were a baby? You didn't believe my older self."

"I love you, Tsunami."

"HAAAAAH?!" Iemitsu falls over in shock.

His only daughter and the greatest hitman in the world were kissing with great tenderness. In the two's hearts there was a great flood of relief.


End file.
